Ser Estrellas
by Naitsirc
Summary: [Yaoi UA SasuNaru NaruSasu...] El grupito reunido en casa de Ino.... jugarán al cuarto oscuro! qué pasará? lean lean! Cap.5 Up! ¡¡ACTUALIZADO!Dejen Reviews plz!
1. El Casting

**Aquí mi primer fanfic yaoi sobre Naruto. Es un Shonen-ai con lemmon juju.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, ya lo sabéis, y la trama, acontecimientos, etc de mi cosecha personal **

**Espero k os guste :P**

**Ser estrellas**

**Cap.1 – El casting -**

- _Es la 5ª noche que no concibo el sueño… me van a salir unas ojeras… pero no sé porqué ahora me atormentan esos recuerdos…_ - Se decía ensimismado un joven rúbio de unos 17 años de edad mirando por la ventana de su habitación la luna llena reflejada en sus enormes orbes azules.

- _Intentaré dormir un poco, mañana será un día muy largo… ¡y he de tener fuerzas para el casting_!

El sol resplandecía por la entreabierta ventana de la habitación del rubio. Contemplando al dormido trigueño medio tapado por las sábanas y vistiendo unos bóxers unno blancos se encontraba un hombre de aspecto despreocupado y de cabello plateado.

- _Ehm Naruto, tienes un casting eperándote… Naruto…_ - Le llamaba el peligris a corta distancia, bien pegado a su cama, sin más resultado que unos cuantos balbuceos por parte del rubio y varias vueltas en su cama… - Qué _se le va a hacer… lo que debe sacrificarse uno _- murmuraba sonriente mientras se metía en la cama junto a Naruto y rozando levemente sus morenos pezones. – _Si no se despierta con esto…._- se decía mientras pellizcaba el pezón derecho consiguiendo una mueca de Naruto.

-

- _--U… lo que tiene que llegar a hacer uno por su hijo… jujuju_- Diciéndose esto iba bajando su mano desde el pezón hasta el boxer y de ahí la arrastraba rozando sutilmente (sutil? e lo Kakashi ¬¬U) el paquete del rubio hasta llegar a su trasero. Una vez ahí pellizcó con ahínco gritando- Pero qué culazo que tienes!-

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó el rubio pegando un notoso salto en el aire dando a conocer que ya estaba despierto. – Kakashi podrías haberte ahorrado eso!- dico poniendo una mueca de enfado.

- _No te despertabas ni con el truco del pezón… necesitaba armas más drásticas_- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con cara de felicidad - _y es que Narutín, estás tan bueno… buen vientre te pario!_- Kaboom!

El trigueño se sacudía las palmas tras dejar al peligris en el suelo con un enorme chichón y todavía sonriente.

Naruto entró en el baño para despejarse un poco… había conseguido dormirse pero el seño retrasado hizo que se quedara más dormido de lo normal. – _Debo olvidar el pasado de una vez… lo hecho hecho está y no lo puedo cambiar_-

Ya en la cocina estaban Naruto preparando Ramen para desayunar y Kakashi sentao en la mesa leyendo su querida novela Icha Icha Paradise.

_- Ne… Naruto, eso… no será ramen? --'- (Dios, siempre lo mismo, no se cansa éste chico de comer siempre lo mismo? Hay Kami-sama, qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto…)_

_- Sí, algún problema?- _Poniendo mueca zorruna --

- _No No, sólo que a este paso nos desnutriremos por comer siempre lo mismo… pero te lo perdono por estar tan bueno ;)_- recibiendo un puñetazo de Naruto y perdiendo unos cuantos dientes menos en el proceso (Dios que cara xDDD).

-_ (Lo que hay que aguantar…)_- todavía con el puño en alto – _Ne Kakashi, qué hora es?-_

- Las 9:25, en 15 minutos tenemos que estar en el estudio para el casting… tener que madrugar así un sábado… - (será vago ¬¬U) -… ya podrás montarme unos cuantos espectáculos privados por la noche juju- agachando cabeza para esquivar otro puñetazo de Naruto pero chocando de lleno contra el cuenco de ramen (no, a Kakashi no le sienta bien madrugar U).

- _Jajajajajaja! Qué caraaaa! Jajajajaja!_-

_- Con la que he nacido… ¬¬U… mira…. una mancha _ - señalando el pecho de Naruto. Éste bajó la mirada incredulo cosa que aprovechó Kakashi para coger el cuenco de ramen de Naruto y vaciárselo encima.

Una vez limpios nuevamente Kakashi miró su reloj cambiando su expresión adormilada por una de asombro – _son las 9:35! En 5 minutos empieza el casting!-_

-_Ne tenemos que darnos prisa o seguro que me quitan el papel!_- tirando de la manga de Kakashi hasta sacarlo del piso y dirigirse al coche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el casting había mucha gente haciendo cola para tener el papel que desean. Era un casting de actores para la que prometía ser la película del siglo. Naruto aspiraba al papel principal de esta trágica historia de amor. Naruto era actor aunque no muy conocido, había salido en algunas películas junto a su padre o su padrino Kakashi, pero con papeles de 2 linias como mucho… sus obras más importantes no eran… no eran su orgullo U.

- Ne Kakashi, cómo has conseguido que nos dejen entrar?-

-Naruto, ya te dije que tengo mis contactos… le hice una mamada al guardia de la puerta con la condición de que nos dejara pasar -

- --u (yo, yo no le conozco…) en serio kakashi… dímelo… onegai- poniendo su carita más tierna (k monooooo! xDD).

- Vale… pero quita esa cara que se me pone dura ;)… ya sabes que al dejar de actuar tras ése incidente decidí hacerme escritor siguiendo el ejemplo de tu abuelo (aunque no he logrado alcanzar su maestría con las novelas rosa jojojo). Me pidieron que escribiera el guión para esta película que como sabrás está basada en mi libro "El alma tras el Kyuby". Es por eso que ya entras medio enchufado gracias a mí jojojojo-

- Pero… y si no me cogen? No sé si estaré a la altura de ése papel… - agachando cabeza y con ojos vidriosos- no creo que llegue a ser tan bueno como lo fue papá…

- Tranquilo Naruto, he visto cómo ensayabas en el grupo de teatro, te he visto ensayando el papel y… el personaje lo basé en ti! Lo tienes ganado ;)-

- Arigatoooo - abrazándose fuertemente a Kakashi causando una leve hemorragia nasal en éste por la estrechez

- Sí Naruto, sí yo también te quiero - decía mientras pasaba una mujer vieja que sorprendida cuan fantasma hubiera visto gritaba: - depravados! Pervertidos!-

Ambos ¬¬U mientras la loca mandaba llamar los guardias hablando de un pederasta sin pudor… el caso es que en mucho no se equivocaba xDD

Ya en el casting podían ver una chica de pelo moreno y corto con un cerdo en brazos sentada en una mesa calificando a todos los que se presentaban para el papel protagonista.

- Mira Naruto, esa es Shizune, es la que elegirá a los actores de la película, pero tranquilo, ya me la tiré ayer noche para que te eligiera -

- --U-

- Vale, le pagué un pastón -

- --U …-

- Bueno, simplemente cenamos para hablar un poco sobre los requisitos que debían tener los actores jajajajaja… tranquilo que no me la tiré, ya sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti ;) no te me pongas celoso ahora -

- --U … etto…-

- Naruto Uzumaki, pase por favor, el tiempo apremia- Le llamaba la jóven Shizune.

- Suerte Narutín, yo iré a ver a la directora Tsunade, tengo unas ideas para la escenografía, nos veremos en la salida!- Gritaba despidiéndose mientras salía por una puerta.

-Hum… Uzumaki… eso me recuerda a…-

- Sí, es mi padre- le cortó Naruto sonrojándose.

- Espero que lo hagas bien, he recibido buenas referencias sobre ti… puedes comenzar -

Tras acabar todos sus demostraciones Shizune se dispuso a proclamar quién sería el actor principal de "El alma tras el Kyubi".

- Y el elegido para el papel es… Naruto Uzumaqui, felicidades -

- Yattaaa! Soy el mejor sí sí síiii!- gritaba y saltaba de alegría el rubio oyéndose de fondo algún 'enchufado' entre 'qué suerte's y alguna que otra felicitación sin darse cuenta de que alguien le miraba desde una sombra en el plató.

Esperando a Kakashi que se retrasaba en salir, Naruto tomaba un Nes Tea melocotón para refrescar su seca garganta… tanto gritar de la emoción le había dejado exhausto.

Mientras tanto, un jóven de su misma edad, más alto, pelo moreno y unos penetrantes ojos azabache se acercaba a él por la retaguardia.

- Ah Kakashi, estabas tardando me han dado el pa…pel prin… ci…pal… Gomen Nasai, pensaba que eras otra persona- Decía con su sonrisa zorruna mirando al chico que se encontraba tras de sí.

- Ya me he dado cuenta dobe. Tu actuación ha sido pasable, pero entre tantos fracasados es normal que con el mínimo talento ganaras-

- Pero de qué vas baka! Cómo te atreves a decirme eso a la cara? Ven y verás lo que es bueno- decía enfadado e incitándole a pelear.

- Tranquilo usuratoncachi, todavía no estamos rodando, no eres ningún ninja ni nada por el estilo así que baja esos humos… Soy Sasuke Uchiha, también me presento para el cásting, aspiro a un papel mejor que el tuyo… sí, tu archirival… pero ése casting es dentro de una semana así que mientras espero voy viendo con quienes actuaré.-

- Pero si no has hecho el cásting cómo estás tan seguro de que actuarás?- decía Naruto con su expresión más inocente…. bueno incrédula.

- Usuratoncachi, no hay nadie lo bastante bueno por aquí, lo tengo ganado-

- (Qué tipo tan arrogante… espero no verle nunca más)- pensaba Naruto mientras divisaba a lo lejos a su padrino Kakashi viniendo en dirección hacia él para irse- vaya… ahí está Kakashi, debo irme… y espero no verte baka!- sacándole la lengua y mostrando el ojo (sí esa mueca lengua afuera y dedo estirando el párpado mostrando más el ojo xDD).

- Kakashi has dicho? Te acompaño- decía siguiéndole como si nada

- Vaya, Naruto, has salido antes que yo jejeje qué tal te ha ido?-

- Muy bien! Me han dado el papel!-

- Enserio? No sé por qué me extraño, tienes el talento de Yondaime ;) ah, emm… quién es él? (me suena de algo)- dijo señalando al Uchiha

- Éste? Es un baka arrogante…-

- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el moreno cortando al rubio.

- Mmmm, me suena de algo tu apellido… no tendrás un familiar…. Em, no… mejor dicho… tienes algo que ver con Producciones Uchiha?-

- Mi hermano Itachi es el dueño de esa empresa cinematográfica, demás de que él es director de sus propias producciones…- explicaba el Uchiha mientras a Naruto el rostro se le tornaba pálido…

- Entiendo… bueno señor Uchiha, creo que es momento de que lleve a Naruto a casa, estará cansado por el cásting- Naruto le tiraba de a manga para que se diera prisa… se estaba desvaneciendo ahí mismo.

- Ahá… bueno, un placer. Por cierto, leí su novela y creo que soy indicado para cierto papel…-

- No, el barrendero ya está cogido, prueba en la Warner a ver si te cogen…- decía Kakashi llevando a un Naruto pálido y cansado hacia el coche.

- Jeh, es él, seguro… ése rubio… es inconfundible… le he encontrado- murmuraba para sí el Uchiha retirándose del lugar.

- (Qué mal… ya decía que me sonaba pero… no esperaba que fuera hermano de ése maldito desgraciado… pobre Naruto… cuánto has tenido que sufrir… todavía recuerdo cuando me viniste con 7 años…)- pensaba para sí Kakashi mientras conducía.

**Flash Back**

- Kakashi! Cuánto tiempo sin verte? eh… emm… y esa cara?- Naruto cambiaba su alegre cara zorruna por una menos alegre

- Naruto… vengo para darte una noticia pero… prométeme que serás fuerte, entendido?-

- Ha…hai-

- Tus padres… han tenido un accidente de coche… han… muerto- La cara de Kakashi era un auténtico réquiem…

- Y… snif… qué será… de… de mí!- gritaba el pequeño Naruto llorando desconsoladamente

- Tranquilo, haré todo lo posible para conseguir tu custodia… Yondaime me pidió hace tiempo que te cuidara si pasaba algo y eso pienso hacer, no te preocupes.- intentaba consolar al pequeño rubio…

**Fin del Flash Back**

**- **Mi pobre pequeño… míralo… se ha dormido… ha tenido una vida tan difícil… le han querido tanto daño… espero que por culpa de ése Uchiha no se compliquen las cosas- murmuraba finalmente Kakashi mientras aparcaba el coche delante de la casa de… - Vamos Naruto, ya hemos llegado…-

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi fic. He dejado los cabos sueltos listos para vuestra imaginación. El pasado de Naruto lo iréis conociendo a medida que pasen los capis. Orán llegando más personajes y más cosas en el próximo cap!**

**Acepto sugerencias de todos. También quiero las críticas, no sé si he conseguido resaltar a Kakashi de la forma que quiero.. me baso un poco en la visión de Kyleru , compartimos la misma opinión sobre él jajaja.  
**

**Bueno gracias a los lectores Domo arigato gozaimasu. **


	2. Amigo del Uchiha?

**Cap.2 – Amigo del Uchiha? –**

- _Quéeee!_- Gritaba Naruto medio dormido.

- _Te he traido a casa de tu abuelo_ – Respondía Kakashi con cara feliz.

- _Que quéee?_-

- _Hum… mira Naruto, antes tu abuelo Jiraya me llamó porque hacía tiempo que no te veía y quería que pasaras almenos el sábado y el domingo con él. Así yo aprovecharé e iré a hablar con tu tutor sobre tus notas U_-

-_ Mis_ _notas van bien, tú lo que quieres es la casa libre para tirarte a Iruka-sensei ¬¬U_-

Le contestaba con cara de desconfianza.

- _Ajajajajajaja que chico tan espavilado tengo tranquilo, a la vuelta me reservaré un poco de energía para violarte como cada noche jajajaja_- reía triunfante.

- _--U… y a éste le dieron mi custodia? Papá… en qué demonios pensabas?_- murmuraba mirando de reojo a Kakashi que seguía riendo como un loco pensando en los "temas a tratar" con el tutor de Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _Ohayo Jiraya-sama, le he traido a Naruto para que se quede a dormir, aunque en el coche ha descansado bastante U_-

- _Pero qué crecidito que estás! Qué narutín, ya te has tirado alguna buena jaca?_- acercándose a su nieto con risa pervertida.

- _(tan feliz y pervertido como siempre) etto… no… últimamente no… jejeje… (a éste le voy a contar lo que he hecho, Ja!)_- poniendo cara inocente.

- _Bueno Kakashi, lo prometido es deuda, aquí mi siguiente tomo todavía inédito de Icha Icha Paradise firmado por mí, es algo único!_- enseñándole el libro a Kakashi y Naruto mirando con mala cara.

- _Así que me vendes por un libro… vaya padrazo estás hecho ¬¬U_- la mirada de Naruto daba pena y todo pero los mayores pasaban de él hablando de guarradas de la novela.

- _Bueno Jiraya-sama, mañana por la tarde vendré a recogerle, que el lunes tiene clases. Lo dejo a tu cargo, házmelo un hombre! adiós Naruto_.-

- _Sí eso haré…_ - decía con una falsa sonrisa mientras Kakashi salía por la puerta - _(lo que no entiendo es como puede estar con ése maricon… almenos compra mis libros, es un maricón con gusto)_- pensaba sintiendose más reconfortado por su gloriosa obra… la más vendida en toda Konoha…. no… la más vendida en el mundo! (sí que hay pervertidos por ahí…) – _Venga Naruto, tenemos cosas que contarnos no?_-

- _Síii, queee bieen…. (Kakashi me la pagas)_- decía con una sonrisa rota por el miedo… le esperaban 24h todo tetas, culos y almejas… se resentía de tener tan pervertido abuelo.

En otra parte de Konoha el Uchiha hablaba por teléfono…

- _Ah! Sabes a quién he encontrado?... al chico que buscaba… ése rubio de ojos azules y piel tostada…creo que es él?_-

- _Cómo olvidar tan precioso ser… pero está muerto, no insistas más, murió!_-

- _Pero se parece tanto… por cierto, hermano, en qué película trabajabas cuando lo cogiste? No me dejaste participar en ella…-_

- _En una que conoces hermanito (sé que la has mirado mucho y te masturbas con ella…) pero sabes que no se grabó al final, verdad?-  
_  
-Hai pero… es el mismo chico que en la otra peli… en ambas películas sale… y por qué tú tenías esa película que… que… que tanto he mirado? – decía esto último avergonzado.

- _Estás muy interrogante Sasuke-kun, no estoy para tantas preguntas pero… la película que rodé no se llegó a estrenar ni grabar… y la que tu ves… algún pervertido la gabaría con ése chico antes de que muriera, fin de la historia.(no puedo permitir que mi hermano se vuelva a enamorar de él… Sasuke es mío y mío lo voy a hacer…) y… todavía sigues igual de virgen?_- con voz amable y pausada, diferente de hasta la que ahora usaba.

- _Ya sabes que me he acostado con varias mujeres (es lo que tiene ligar tanto), no sé por qué preguntas siempre lo mismo… y no, con hombres no he hecho nada, que te veo venir (aunque con alguno me he liado… pero porqué le interesará tanto? Bueno, es mi hermano algo tendrá que cotillear..)_-

- _Me alegro de oir eso… eres todo un hombre Sasuke-kun… ah! en 2 meses iré a Konoha para arreglar unos papeles y rodar otra película… espero que estés disponible para mí…_-

- _Ha…hai, pues hasta dentro de 2 meses…_- siguió la conversación finalmente colgando el teléfono.

El Uchiha caminando por su mansión recorrió un pasillo galardonado con premios y fotos suyas en distintas películas. Desde jóven Sasuke participó en el mundo del cine gracias a los contactos de su hermano y era muy popular entre las chicas por ello. Aunque parecía seguir habiendo gente que no le conocía como tal…- Naruto… al verte en e cásting y oir tu nombre… me he acordado de ti… y de esta peli…- hablaba para sí mirando la portada de una película XY, esta no tenía productor, alguien arrancó la etiqueta antes de que Sasuke la encontrara 5 años atrás.

Una vez en el salón de estar puso la película y empezó a ver a un rubio de ojos azules como el cielo y piel tostada junto a un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes y pálida tez… ambos tocándose y llegando a más…

El Uchiha se empezaba a excitar y comenzó a masturbarse metiéndose en el lugar del pelirrojo…

- _Abuelo Jiraya, me voy a la cama_- hablaba un Naruto agotado de escuchar anécdotas de su abuelo intentando colarse en balnearios para ver chicas desnudas.

- _Muy bien Naruto, hasta mañana mi pequeño ligón, que las tendrás a todas loquitas con mis consejos muajajajajaja_- Naruto evitaba poner mala cara ante tal aberración mientras subía a su cuarto.

Esa noche Naruto soñaba que tenía 12 años, Kakashi tuvo que salir de viaje y no tenía con quien quedarse así que le dejó a cargo de un compañero suyo, Itachi Uchiha, produrcor, director y famoso actor de cine.

Durante unas horas Naruto recordaba en sueños cómo durante ése mes y medio que pasó con Itachi él tuvo que hacer el amor con distintos chicos… que era muy bello le decían pero él era traumatizado constantemente realizando actos que él no quería… incluso por ambición, Itachi se lo llevaba por las noches a la cama para tocarle y que Naruto le hiciera "favores".

Tras esas horripilantes imágenes Naruto se despertó acalorado y con gran dolor de cabeza. Ése sueño hacía años que no aparecía pero desde que 6 noches antes vió por Internet un anuncio de que Producciones Uchiha volvería a Konoha para rodar una película él no ha parado de tener esas pesadillas.

El lunes llegó y Naruto entraba en el instituto alegre como siempre. En la puerta se encontró el grupo de amigos que desde siempre ha estado con él.

- _Hola chicos! Me han cogido para el papel dattebayo!_- gritaba mientras corría hacia sus compañeros.

- _Sí? Genial Naruto!_- decía Ino, una chica rubia y muy guapa codiciada por muchos, entusiasmada.- _Qué problemático, ahora tendrás las tardes muy ocuparas para salir con nosotros_- replicaba un chico con coleta y pendiente algo cansino y sin entusiasmo por la noticia.

- _Gracias Ino, Shicamaru, los ensayos serán de 5 a 9 de la tarde, de 9 a 12 podemos estar por ahí y los fines de semana hasta las 3 _-

- _Pero Naruto, tu padre Kakashi sólo te deja hasta las 10 de la noche y los fines de semana hasta las 12:30!_-

- _Tranquila Ino, hoy al acabar las clases lo encamelaré y no le quedará de otra que dejarme hasta tarde_- sonrisa zorruna – _que sea tan pervertido tiene sus ventajas jejeje_-

- _Pero si te viola no es nuestra culpa… qué problemático es este chico…_- seguía en su mundillo Shicamaru que hablaba sin quitar ojo a las nubes que decoraban el azul cielo de Konoha.

- _Ne, dónde estan Chouji, Hinata y Neji?_- preguntaba curioso y a la vez extrañado por no estar ellos ahí… sobretodo Chouji que no se separaba nunca de Ino y Shicamaru.

- _Chouji está en la cafetería… ya sabes que la cocinera le tiene cariño y justo empiezan las clases habre exclusivamente para que él deguste de sus platos más novedosos… Hinata ha entrado antes para ir al baño… Neji también_- una mueca se hacía presente en la cara de Ino poco a poco tornçándose una risa pervertida – _aunque no ees de extrañar lo que estarán haciendo jujuju, se les veia venir jajajaja_- reía pervertida y babeante como siempre.

_- Qué problemático… yo con Temari soy más cuidadoso… no quiero que todos se enteren de cuándo lo hago con ella… eso es muy problemático… sobretodo si se entera su hermano Gaara_-

- _Jeje, bueno, puedes estar tranquilo, el Gaara ése va a otro instituto y no hay peligro de que te vea tontear con Temari _- en esos momentos un pelirrojo que por ahí pasaba atendió al oir el nombre Gaara, al ver que éste provenía de un rubio de piel morena no dio crédito a lo que veía… por unos segundos Gaara pensaba estar en el paraíso hasta salir de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió al grupito.

_- Perdona, me has llamado?-_ Preguntó educadamente el pelirrojo mirando al rubio esperando ver su cara.

- _Em… Gaara?- _Dijo el rúbio girándose ruborizado… qué casualidad, justamente estaba en su instituto pero… qué hacía ahí?

El pelirrojo asentía - _Naruto? No me recuerdas Naruto? Soy yo, Gaara…_- el pelirrojo intentaba hacerle recordar algo que el rubio no parecía recordar.

_- Ehm… no caigo U sólo te conozco porque eres el hermano de Temari que está liada con…_-

- _Jajaja, calla Naruto, no aburramos a éste chico con tonterías como estas jajajaja_- decía Ino tapándole la boca a Naruto para que no soltara más… Gara tenía en esos momentos una expresión sedienta de sangre al saber que su querida hermana Temari se liaba con alguien.- _venga tenemos que entrar en clase, mucho gusto Gaara-kun_-

- _El placer es mio hem…-_

- _Ino, mi nombre es Ino y él es Shicamaru. Bueno te dejamos que llegamos tarde a lengua. Adiós! Vámos Naruto!-_

- _Lengua? Esperad, creo que a mí también me toca lengua_- decía intentando parecer lo más simpático posible.

- _Etto… tú no vas a otro instituto?-_ incidió Naruto interrogante.

- _Más_ _bien iba… decidí apuntarme a este instituto para vigilar más a mi hermana jejeje_- en esos momentos Shicamaru entraba como en trance… con lo poco pudorosa que era Temari su hermano se eneraría enseguida de que se liaba con él… y ahora sabía su nombre!

- _Bueno pues nos veos dentro ne. Adiós dattebayo!-_ se despedía alegremente Naruto entrando en el edificio.

Entonces, como si de la nada surgiera apareció un moreno conocido, dispuesto a entrar en el instituto que al ver al pelirrojo entrando le paró y le preguntó

- _Oye, tú, sabes en qué aula toca la clase de lengua?-_ preguntó seco y arrogante como él solo.

- _Sí, es la mía y… te aconsejo que no te tomes tantos aires conmigo, cretino_- más seco todavía.

Ambos sin hablarse ni mirarse entraron en el instituto.

Ya en el Aula estaban todos en sus respectivos puestos habiendo 2 vacantes en los pupitres, uno a la derecha del rubio y otro detrás del ya vacante.

En esos momentos la profesora Anko de lengua hacía acto de presencia mandado silencio y clamando atención.

_- Callaros_!-

Todos – _glup_-

- _Bien… estáis listos para una súper hora con vuestra magnífica profesora favorita?-_

Todos -_--U_-

Ino que se sentaba detrás de Naruto se inclinaba hacia delante y le susurraba al oido - _seguro que no es parienta tuya? Se le va tanto la pinza como a ti jejeje_-

-_Bien… ya veo que el lunes no es el mejor día… PERO TENGO UNA MAGNÍFICA NOTICIA PARA VOSOTROS!_- subida en su mesa con un dedo cenando a la clase que la miraba diciendo esta tía no es normal ··. – _Venga, pasad ya…_-

En esos momentos entraban un pelirrojo y un moreno conocidos. La presencia del pelirrojo no preocupaba lo más mínimo a Naruto, aunque a Shicamaru sí, pero la del moreno le sentó como un señora patada en su estómago.

_- Tú! Pero qué demonios haces aquí dattebayo? Señorita Anko, este baka no se puede quedar aquí, me niego!_- Gritaba Naruto exaltado casi sin aire y rojo por la asfixia…

- _Vaya, hola rubito!_!- Saludaba Sasuke como si nada, totalmente despreocupado.

- _Bien, en vista de que os lleváis tan bien uno al lado del otro dudo que habléis así que… Sasuke Uchiha, siéntate al lado de Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, tú siéntate detrás del Uchiha. Bien y ahora… cómo no tengais las frases analizadas os pienso echar tan bronca que se os caerán las orejas del dolor!_!- cambiando su carácter completamente (sacado en parte de Catia, mi profesora de lengua… qué cruz por que alguno no llevara echa las frases xDD).

La hora transcurrió con normalidad, el moreno se pasó la hora mirando a Naruto mientras Gaara atrás comenzaba a percibir esas miradas de lujúria que propiciaba el moreno al rubio sintiendo cada vez más celos… como consuelo le quedaba saber que se llevaban a matar… o esa era la impresión que daban.

RIIIING! Sonó la campana dando fin a las clases y el grupo de amigos se reunía en la puerta del instituto para ir después a tomar algún refresco en la explanada y después irse a sus casas a comer. Naruto, como de costumbre, se retrasaba parándose a hablar con su tutor Iruka, pero esta vez más de lo normal.

-_Iruka-sensei tengo otra duda…-_

_- Naruto, el examen será el día 15 ya te lo he dicho_-

_- No no! Me refiero a… hizo eso con Kakashi? es que ayer al venirme a recoger de casa de mi abuelo estaba muy tranquilo… y esta mañana vuelta a lo de siempre… --U_-

-_ Ah! Ajajaja eso ejejeje… bueno… ehm… verás… ajajaja… pues… cómo decirlo…_ - Naruto ya no sabía que muecas poner xDD- _es que… no sé cómo explicarlo… ajaja_ja-

- _Etto… camina raro sensei…_- Naruto con cara maliciosa e Iruka completamente helado….

Agachando la cabeza dijo – _bueno, me dio 3 o 4 veces y claro… no estoy muy acostumbrado… pero no digas nada Naruto-kun, es nuestro secreto, vale? -_ Naruto mientras lo explicaba tenía una cara embabia que fue cambiándose a una expresión alegre y en voz alta resonando por los pasillos dijo

- _Me alegro mucho Iruka-sensei! Seguro que Kakashi esperaba a verme más despierto para contármelo (en realidad me lo dijo el domingo intentando acosarme, pero si no le hubiera mentido o lo hubiera dicho )-_

- _En fin Naruto, tengo papeleo que entregar al director Sarutobi y seguro que tus amigos te esperan fuera, nos vemos mañana_-

- _Es verdad! Nos vemos!-_

Mientras Naruto corría hacia la salida un moreno se plantó enfrente suyo - _Vaya, hola rubito_-

-_Hola Sasuke-baka, déjame pasar que me esperan_-

- _Veo que recuerdas mi nombre… tú no me diste el tuyo, aunque ya lo oí en el cásting… Naruto Uzumaki… hijo de Yondaime Uzumaki, verdad?-_

- _Hai…_- El rubio sonrió con tristeza… alegre por el reconocimiento de su padre, triste por no estar entre nosotros…

- _Era un gran actor… lamenté mucho su muerte_- En esos momentos Naruto pudo ver algo de corazón en el moreno… parecía hasta una persona, eso alegró la cara del trigueño. – _Tengo una pregunta para ti, Naruto…-_

- _Di…dime_-

- _Desde cuándo eres actor?-_

-_Desde los 5 años salía en películas con mi padre… a los 7, cuando murió, sólo salía en algún anuncio de televisión y a los 13 me apunté a un grupo de teatro…-_

- _Y… bueno… esta es la importante… has trabajado con Itachi Uchiha o en alguna película de Producciones Uchiha?-_

La cara del rubio palideció como si hubiese visto un fantasma – _no, no tengo ni idea de qué películas harán ni de quién es ése tipo…_- El moreno le miraba extrañado… hace dos días Kakashi parecía saber muy bien quién era su hermano y que era director… algo raro pasaba… tal vez Naruto no lo conociese… eso querría decir que no era quien él buscaba… pero algo le decía que era él… tal vez obsesión por el jóven rúbio o… tal vez por el recuerdo del otro se estuviera enamorando de éste. Así hablaron unos segundos más.

- _Bueno, yo me voy ya…-_ la cara del rubio recuperó su normalidad con la conversación…

- _Espera! Hoy… me has parecido un poco agradable… has dicho que te gustaba cómo actuaba mi padre y bueno… te apetece venir con nosotros a tomar algo?-_

- _Vale, si es contigo, usuratonkachi… -_ el moreno l guiñó un ojo a falta de comprensión del rubio y se encaminó junto a él hacia la salida.

**Aquí mi segundo Capi. Las cosas aunque todavía complicadas se empiezan a aclarar. Sasuke conoció a Naruto cuando era pequeño gracias a su hermano que grabó una peli XY con Naruto como protagonista. Por ambición de Itachi éste le dijo a su hermano que el actor rubio murió. Más tarde el pervertidín de Sasuke lo vé en una pel XY pensando que es el mismo, que lo es, pero Itachi afirma que no.**

**No sé si he logrado que la historia se encamine así. También le he dado a Naruto algo más de picardía engañando a Iruka para sacarle información… son años de provocar a Kakashi para sacarle lo que quiere xDDD**

**Algo que no me gusta es que los emoticonos que pongo no salen… eso le quita mucho al fic U.U**

**Espero que os guste y seguid opinando **

_**Reviews**_

- **xxkagome-ayaxx**: Jajajaja muchas gracias. Espero que la trama vaya mejorando según la idea que tuve hace un tiempo jejeje. Ahora subiré el 2º capi a ver qué tal está.

Un saludo y gracias por tu comentario. bss


	3. Día en el parque

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Kishimoto, la gloria de que los personajes estén tan buenos a él xDD**_

**Cap.3 –Día en el parque-**

_En el cap anterior de Ser Estrellas…xD_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- _Espera! Hoy… me has parecido un poco agradable… has dicho que te gustaba cómo actuaba mi padre y bueno… te apetece venir con nosotros a tomar algo?-_

- _Vale, si es contigo, usuratonkachi… -_ el moreno l guiñó un ojo a falta de comprensión del rubio y se encaminó junto a él hacia la salida.

**-**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegando a la salida dislumbraron el grupo de amigos de Naruto que estaban esperando algo impacientes que el rubio saliera.

- _Hey mariquita, llegas tarde, como siempre_ – Decía semiamistosamente un chico de colmillos largos, mirada animal y vestimenta algo peculiar…

- _Vaya pero si es la maricona de Kiba! Siento el restraso_- Decía Naruto sacando la lengua.

- _Y ése quién es?-_ Preguntó un chico algo obeso.

- _Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, os presento a éste baka, Sasuke Uchiha…_- Naruto fue cortado.

- _AAAh! Tú eres ése actor tan guapo y famoso! Lo sabía lo sabía! Sakura me tendrá que pagar la apuesta jajajaja! Y dime, tienes novia eh? Eh? Eh? En las revistas no dices nada pero es que eres tan moooonooooo_- Decía Ino con toda la ilusión del mundo.

- _Ah ejem, etto… no estoy interesado ahora por nadie en concreto jeje U_- Decía el Uchiha intentando calmar el extasioso momento de Ino… cosa que no le funcionó porque ella acabó tirándosele al cuello intentando seducirlo (sí, mucha cosa va a conseguir ella xDD), Naruto en esos momentos estaba ensimismado por lo que había dicho el Uchiha… no entendía por qué eso le… decepcionó?

_- Ino, cálmate por Dios…-_ dijo el rubio recuperando la normalidad . – _Por cierto… dónde está Sakura? Hace días que no viene con nosotros…-_

- _Es una problemática… sólo habla con Ino y contigo… a los demás nos repugna… y fue ella la muy… qué problemático…-_ Decía como siempr cansino, Shikamaru.

- _Shikamaru, no te quejes tanto que almenos ella se lo montó contigo… a mí y a Chouji nos dio calabazas_- replicaba Kiba.

- _Eso es cierto…ñamñam… es una guarra…ñam ñam… y encima tonta_- Decía Chouji comiendo patatillas.

- _Nani? Por qué la llamas tonta? Vale que haya ido muy suelta estos años… a los 13 le dio por provocar a los tíos y hace 2 años empezó a tirárselos… pero eso me parece más bien de espaviladas, no de tontas U- _decía inocentemente Naruto (está en su mundo y no se entera de las novedades xD).

- _No te has enterado verdad? Es que eres un baka Naruto y así…-_ Se burlaba Kiba

_- Eh! Que con lo del cásting he ido muy presionado! __Dattebayo!-_ respondía el ojiazul con su faceta infantil (pero k mono es Dios!)

_- Jeh... bueno, resulta que Sakura ha ido de lista y se ha liado con uno de los mayores... te suena ése tal Rock-Lee? Pues con ése mismo… qué asco… preferirle a él antes que a mí…-  
_  
_- Y que a mí ñam…-_ intervino Chouji.

- _Un momento, que Sakura se ha liado con Lee? Pero si lo detesta!-_ exclamaba Naruto impactado por la noticia

_- Lo sabemos, pero lo peor es que si antes Lee la acosaba ahora más… me ha pedido que me lo ligue para que la deje en paz pero ni loca pienso hacerlo, vamos antes me lio con un perro!-_ comentaba Ino que decidió intervenir en la conversación.

Mientras tanto Sasuke flipaba un poco con lo que comentaban… al parecer Sakura era un putón y además una gilipuertas… pues vaya tía… (así me gusta Sasu-kun, que captes al momento cómo son las personas 0).

- _Ah! Sasuke, gomen nasai por pasar de ti ejeje, supongo que no habrás entendido nada… mañana si quieres te presento a Sakura_ – decía Naruto poniendo su pose guay - _Y ahora… vamos a tomar algo por ahí_-.

Todos al unisono _- Hai!-_

- _Una cosa Ino, Hinata y Neji, dónde están?_- curioseaba el trigueño mientras andaban.

- _Se han ido antes… tenían cosas que hacer…_- Ino empezó a babear y con más intensidad cuando sustituyó a Hinata por ella y a Neji por Sasuke xD.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras andaban por la calle los amigos de Naruto rodearon a éste y al Uchiha… era una táctica de "evasión" ya que por donde pasaban siempre había alguien que reconocía a Naruto de tal anuncio o d tal obra de teatro… los que frecuentaban más eran los que le reconocían por su parecido a Yondaime… En el insti no hacía falta, ya que la gente le conocía bastante, pero quedaban las típicas tías que se quedaban mirándolo… sin contar a los chicos que en educación física le tocaban el culo o se tiraban sobre él… y es que Naruto realmente era muy atractivo…

Si todo eso tenían que soportar yendo con Naruto… teniendo además al famoso Sasuke Uchiha, actor principal de Sharingan, la película de samurais, ninjas y luchadores de toda clase, juvenil más popular de los tiempos… y susodicha se estrenó hace un año…

_- Mirad, ahí tienen abierto, tomemos algo!-_ Dijo Naruto que en un segundo rompió el "círculo de seguridad" (la expresión sería en un tres i no res xD). Todos se quedaron mirando al Ojiazul tan tranquilo como si todavía no comprendiera el significado de esa forma de caminar…

-_Este baka…-_ murmuraba Sasuke.

- _Ey! A qué esperáis?dattebayo! venid!-_ Gritaba Naruto mientras todos se acercaban a él con cara de "no hay remedio con este chico…".

Estuvieron unos minutos hablando y bebiendo sentados en una mesa exterior del bar. Cada uno contaba un poco algo sobre ellos a Sasuke para que se conocieran mejor y éste a cambio hacía lo mismo. Ino se quedaba maravillada con las anécdotas de rodaje que comentaba el moreno hasta que se le ocurrió decir…

- _Oye, sabes que si me acostara contigo serías el 2º actor con quien me lo monto?-_ Ino lo dijo sin pensar… Sasuke por inercia miró a Naruto que al momento se sintió aludido… Ino tras unos segundos de sonrisa atontada embobada mirando a Sasuke cae en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho y nerviosa prosigue _– pero nah es una tontería sin importancia jejeje… :s -_

- _Naruto?-_ dijo Sasuke dejando a Ino en shock y a Naruto más nervioso todavía…

- _Que… qué di…dices?-_ pudo articular la rubia.

- _Pregunto que si fue con Naruto_- con toda su frialdad y mirada asesina hacia Ino… (asesina asesina… esa mirada con penumbra negra que pone apoyado en sus manos… no sé si me explico U)

-_Ha…hai…-_ Ino pensaba que la había cagado… así que intentó arreglarlo _- pero tampoco fue nada del otro mundo…-  
_  
- _Ino!-_ le cortó Naruto sintiéndose menospreciado como hombre xDD

_- Me refiero a que no fue nada importante… al principio de conocer a Naruto me pareció muy mono y se lo propuse… y lo sigue siendo pero tú le ganas Sasu-chan -_ decía tan pancha y con todo el morro (Sasuke más wapo que Naruto? Yo la mato eh, yo la mato… camionero! Que vuelque tu cisterna sobre ella! xD)

En esos momentos pasaban dos chicas hablando y miraron al grupo en la mesa, se fijaron en Sasuke y Naruto y empezaron a reir y cuchichear (esto no me gusta… y mira que lo escribo yo xDD).

_- Bueno… no entiendo por qué os ponéis tan nerviosos… yo también me he acostado con amigas mías… (pero esta… cómo se atreve a llamarme Sasu-chan?)-_ comentaba con normalidad haciendo que el resto suspiraran del alivio… a Naruto no le agradaba que hablaran de sus experiencias sexuales.

Prosiguieron con la charla unos minutos más hasta que decidieron marcharse… Sasuke y Naruto quedaron frente el bar sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir.

- _Bueno, entonces… nos vemos mañana, no?-_ hablaba el rúbio sonrojado sin saber por qué… desde que ino sacó "eso" en la conversación estaba algo sonrojado.

- _Sí… oye, tú… vas a tu casa a comer?-_

- _Hai… __Kakashi tenía que volver a quedar con Tsunade para arreglar más cosas del guión… cuando llegue a casa he de prepararme la comida_.- decía Naruto sonriente y perdiendo el sonrojo.

_- Y… me permitirías invitarte a comer?-_ he dicho que se fue el sonrojo? No… fue a buscar a sus amigos para cubrir la cara del rubio xD – _es que quiero reparar el haber sido tan arrogante el otro día y bueno.. esperaba que me ayudaras a preparar mi papel… quiero estar listo para el cásting- _continuaba con una media sonrisa y Naruto que procuraba calmarse…

_- Bueno… antes debería a visar a Kakashi por teléfono… se preocupa mucho cuando no estoy en casa…- _dicho esto cogió el teléfono móvil (un Nokia 6230i, viva la publicidad! xDD) y hablo con Kakashi. Éste le echó una bronca por llamarle mientras trabajaba pero al momento empezó a soltarle guarrerías a Naruto por teléfono que le dejaban con cara de - -U. Al final el rubio le convenció par dejarle ir a casa de "un amigo" omitiendo quién era… a Kakashi no pareció caerle muy bien y sabía que no le agradaría que fuera… pero Naruto sabía que Sasuke no era como Itachi…

- _Vamos a tu casa entonces_- dijo satsfecho y sonriente el ojiazul.

- _Iremos a comer a mi casa, de paso te la muestro y después iremos a un parque que hay cerca… es muy relajante para ensayar y además, al ser tan grande, es difícil que nos puedan molestar-_ Tras la explicación cogió a Naruto de la mano acentuando su sonrojo y sonrojándose a sí mismo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha, Naruto, se impresionó, quedó maravillado de la grandeza de la casa (hay que ojitos tan monos… con estrellitas y todo xDD).

- _Qué grande…!-_ articulaba el rubio todavía impresionado y boquiabierto.

_- Si no me la has visto… ah la casa!-_ Naruto le miró de reojo (no sé si se ve… esto ¬¬ xD) y tosiendo (cof, nu? xD ) - _Sí bueno… yo actor y mi hermano director… mi padre ya era director de cine y mi madre actriz… con sus millones compraron esta casa y mi hermano la mantiene… esta y otra más grande… la suya en Hollywood…_- Naruto prestó bastante atención a lo que el Uchiha le decía…- _y tú, debes tener una casa igual de grande, no?_- sonreia.

- _Jeh…. Mis padres eran más sencillos… además me educaron para ser sencillo… no necesito de tantos lujos… prefirieron dejar ahorrado dinero para cuando yo lo necesitase-_ en esos momentos a la mente del rubio vino un momento en que…

**Flash Back**

- _Papá Kakashi…_- un Naruto de 13 años (sí el del animé xD) le preguntaba al mayor siendo interrumpido.

- _Te he dicho mil veces que me llames o papá o Kakashi… o cariño, amor, cielo…-_ la sangre comenzaba a escurrirse por su nariz mientras reía como un loco Naruto le miraba - -U…

- _Por qué no me compras el televisor de plasma y la play 2?_- mirandolo como si fuera un psicópata

_- Porque he de poder pagarme a los novios, las citas y todo el materiar para las orgías de los viernes… o prefieres que tu papi se quede sin novio?-_ ponía cara lastimera… que no afectaba a Naruto que saltó señalándole

- _Eres un pervertido y un psicópata!-_ la gente que caminaba fuera de la casa y oían los gritos huían asustados xD – _sólo piensas en follar, follar y follar! Ése dinero es mío!-_

- _Sí pero hasta los 18 no lo puedes tocar jojojo, así que tócame a mí que es lo único que puedes jajaja-_ risa lasciva por parte del peeligris y sangre a gogó xDD (de dónde saca tanta sangre? Tan grande la tiene? Oo xDD)

Más adelante, en Navidad Naruto abrió un regalo… era la Play 2 que él quería y al lado… un televisor de plasma, no era ése que él quería, uno inmenso que ocupaba la pared entera. Al lado había una tarjeta que decía:

"_Siento que no sea la que tú querías, pero lo mejor de la vida viene en frascos pequeños (aunque en mi caso está en uno bien grande jajaja). Espero que entiendas que tanto lujo no viene para con nosotros y que este dinero es para un porvenir próspero para ti… Feliz Navidad Naruto, te quiere Kakashi"._

Naruto derramó una lágrima en la tarjeta navideña y sollozó un – _Arigato, papá, Feliz Navidad para ti también_- Kakashi tras la puerta en sus adentros se orgulleció por hacer bien su trabajo… Yondaime estaría feliz.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_- Bien… entremos-_ Y ambos se adentraron en las profundidades de la mansión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La casa estaba perfectamente decorado al estilo japonés, estaba claro que simplemente el recibidor, entre decoración, muebles, cuadros y jarrones… costaría unos 1000€ (vamos a ser originales y crear una Konoha Europea xDD).

-_Es… maravillosa Sasuke-kun…-_ Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo al oir las palabras de Naruto… Sasuke-kun… sonaba bien en su boca.

- _Ven conmigo al comedor, te prepararé algo… em… qué te gusta?-_ preguntó amablemente el pelinegro.

- _Ramen!_!- soltó agudamente el rubio con su sonrisa zorruna (es que me encantaaaa! xDD)

- _ehm… creo que tengo algún pote de ramen instantaneo… lo voy a mirar… no te apetece nada más?-  
_  
_- No!-_

Sasuke preparó el ramen de Naruto y para él se preparó algo de sushi variado… no tenía mucha hambre y prefería algo cómodo de comer para poder contemplar al rubio.

Una vez los dos comieron hablaron un rato y decidieron salir ya al parque que anterior mente mencionó Sasuke para ensayar su guión para el cásting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _Kakashi por Kami-sama! Qué estás diciendo?-_ Tsunade, una rubia de pelo largo y jóven parecer gritaba en su despacho delante Kakashi

- _Lo que he dicho… quiero que en el próximo cásting Sasuke Uchiha sea elegido para interpretar a Madara… seguro que hará buen papel… teniendo en cuenta que mi hijo hará de Kyubi…-_ Kakashi serio intentaba convencer a Tsunade de amañar la elección…

_- Lo siento pero no. Además es un Uchiha cierto? Pues no hay que preocuparse, seguro que lo saca…-_ daba un sorbo a su sake – _Cómo ves la escenografía? La he diseñado yo personalmente- _decía ella echándose medallitas…

- _una puta mierda… glup_..- Kakashi giraba poco a poco la cabeza encontrándose cxon una furiosa Tsunade… con la vena hinchada y to (U.U#)

- _Qué has dicho?_- Gritaba enfurecida, echaba fuego por la boca! Se abalanzó contra Kakashi y empezó a arrearle

- _Tsunade-samaaa!-_ recibía hostias sin parar – _Gomen nasaiiii!-_

Después de recibir una somanta palos de la directora esta espolvoreándose las manos – _Bueno, que la escenografía es perfecta no? Entonces todo bien -_ sonrisa por parte de Tsunade y un trago más de su preciado Sake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El moreno y el rubio llegaron al parque… éste tenía extenso campo verde, unas rocas grandes haciendo sombra y entre ellas, en la sombra un banco…

- _Esa es mi zona favorita… es tranquila, fresca…_- Naruto le interrumpió

_- Etto… has traido el guión?-_ A Sasuke se le chafó la cara… _- No la has traido eh?-_

- _Gomen Naruto-kun, se me ha olvidado-_ decía sonriendo… Naruto se sonrojó levemente. _– Pero ya que estamos aquí podemos aprovechar…-_ (Sí ya, olvidado jajajaja k chiste tan bueno jajaja)

_- Para hacer qué?-_

_- Ya lo verás –_ Sasuke le guiñó el ojo por segunda vez en un día… Naruto estaba tranquilo pero esas palabras le infundieron temor… tantas veces había oido lo mismo… y siempre acababa igual… Sasuke notó la incomodidad del rubio y lo abrazó por la espalda – _tranquilo, no soy ningún violador-_ Sasuke lo decía en tono irónico pero consiguió relajar a Naruto.

Saliendo del agarre del moreno Naruto se posicionó delante de él señalándole con el dedo y le gritó riendo _– tú lo que eres es un baka mariquita jajaja_- y salió corriendo perseguido por Sasuke hasta el banco mientras el moreno le gritaba: - _usaratonkachi, como te pille verás lo maricón que soy_- también riendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _Itachi-sama, dónde será el rodaje?-_ Un hombre de aspecto intimidante le preguntaba al mayor de los Uchiha sentado en su sulla con una copa de vino tinto gran reserva (cómo se lo monta el muy Akatsuki xDD)

- _En Konoha, Kisame_ – Decía tranquilo y sorbiendo su delicioso vino… (Rioja, por supuesto xDD)

- _Vas a actuar en ella?-_

- _Jajajaja, sabes que en el montaje del director se selecciona lo que se quiere… esta será una película de acción… pero para divertirnos… convenceré a Sasuke para que actue y entonces yo participaré…- _por su mente recorrían infinidad de maneras para sodomizar a su hermano… ya recordaba como cuando Sasuke apenas era un crío él le dio un baño y no pudo evitar meterle un dedo en su trasero… desde entonces no se ha "adentrado" en él…

- _Ya pero… por lo que me has contado ése chico…-_

-_Sí… esa rata conoce a mi hermano… él cree que no son el mismo, ya me he encargado de que lo crea.-  
_  
- _Pero no podría decírselo el chico?-_

- _Jajajaja! Imposible… no recuerdas su cara de angustia? Era delicioso… en la película sale haciéndolo con el pelirrojo ése, pero… qué bien te lo pasaste tú con él, no?-_

- Bueno, Itachi-sama, le recuerdo que fue usted quien lo trajo y que también lo usó como juguete sexual…-

- Sólo le limpié las cuerdas vocales… en ningún momento lo penetré… simplemente… le di de comer jajajaja bueno… y de beber…-

- Sí jajajaja y recuerda cuando llegó Kakashi al estudio y se encontró todo eso? Me extraña que no se apuntara… era amigo tuyo y por tus referencias un pervertido…- fue cortado con brusquedad

- _Calla!-_ Kisame se acojonó literalmente- _ése perro asqueroso… y pensar que fuimos actores de ANBU,_- (una película porno XX en la que ellos 2 debían tirarse a un montón de tías, eyaculando todo el rato.. era como un concurso de a ver quién duraba más… para entonces Itachi tenía 16 años y Kakashi 25… el segundo le ganó y como premio, hartarse de las almejas xDD) – _y que no hiciese nada! Encima intentó demandarme… ése hijo de perra… por suerte bajo el nombre de Akatsuki nadie sabe que esas pelis son de Producciones Uchiha… sería un escándalo si se descubriera que yo ruedo ése tipo de películas…-_

_- Y… qué piensa hacer con el rubio?-_

- _Ya le encontraré lugar en el montaje del director… pero mejor al principio… el de Sasuke… lo guardaré para el final, al fin y al cabo será la estrella de la película jejeje… Kisame, el teléfono_-

- _Hai Itachi-sama-_ Kisame le acerca el teléfono a Itachi y éste marca un número

_- Orochimaru? Me gustaría que actuaras en una película mía…-_ mientras Itachi y Orochimaru hablaban Kisame murmuraba

- _Vaya… contratará a ése pederasta? Uff, que miedo… cómo lo disfrutará jajaja_ – Itachi colgó.

- _El rubio será un problema menos jajaja_- Ambos reían

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _Aaaaaaa, qué bien se está_!- Exclamaba eufóricamente Naruto

- _Ya te lo dije baka, se está muy bien_- Sasuke tan amable como siempre (véase ironía xDD)

- _Bien… qué haremos? Llevamos aquí un cuarto de hora descansando y no hemos hecho nad…_- los labios del moreno sellaron los del rubio en un beso que se incrementaba hasta que pocos segundos el ojiazul lo separa- _Pe..pero qué haces baka?-  
_  
- _Mataba un bicho que tenías en la boca…-_

- No digas gilipolleces!- Naruto estaba rojo de la furia… que noooo estaba sonrojado pero parecía lo otro xDD

_- Tranquilo… sólo quería probar, nada más. Es que… bueno… me recuerdas a… bah, no, déjalo… simplemente er eso, saber si tus labios son tan blandos como los de una tía -_ Sasuke sonrió de forma exagerada (intento de imitar la sonrisa zorruna fallida xDD)

-_Gomen pero… es que no me gusta que me atosiguen…-_ Naruto bajaba la cabeza y recordaba esos momentos cuando tenía que chuparle el pene a Itachi… dejarse violar por Kisame y ante las cámaras hacerlo con otro chico de su edad… empezó a ponerse pálido… amenazaba con desmayarse pero Sasuke le cogió.

- _Te encuentras bien?-_ (Baka, es lógico que no ¬¬)- _te llevo a casa?-_

-_ No, tranquilo, habrá sido una bajada de tensión…-_

_- Túmbate y así estarás mejor-_ Naruto se alargó en el banco colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas del moreno _– respira… (qué bello que es… ojalá pudiera… volverlo a besar)… mejor?-  
_  
_- Ha…hai…-_ Naruto se quedó dormido en la pose en la que se encontraba… Sasuke decidió descansar un poco también y se tumbó hacia las piernas de Naruto (adoptando más o menos una pose 69 xDD que malo soy xDD).

Así estuvieron cosa de una horilla.. al despertarse hicieron como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido y empezaron a pasear y charlar….

_- Sasuke, me ha gustado mucho este parque… tenemos que salir más por aquí… ehm Sa Sasuke?-_ Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al oir "tenemos que salir…. MÁS"…

_- Ehm, jeje, perdona me había empanado… pues cuando quieras… salimos-_ dedicó una cálida sonrisa al rubio quien se ruborizó al instante

-_… (por qué me pongo rojo? Nah… será verdad que soy un dobe…)-_ (y tanto que lo eres Narutín… y tanto que lo eres…).

Parecía que en un día la relación entre ambos se iba estrechando más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había oscurecido y Sasuke decidió acompañar a Naruto hasta su casa.

Una vez en la puerta Naruto – _Bueno Sasuke, ya hemos llegado_- sonreía triste porque se acababa el día… (ya ya, seguro que es por eso? xD) –_mañana nos veremos en clase vale?-  
_  
_- Hai-_ Sasuke se acercó a Naruto posando sus labios en la mejilla de éste y dejando un cálido beso en ella _– hasta mañana pues-_ Sasuke caminaba para irse mientras hacía un ademán con la mano… Naruto por inércia le cogió la otra, le tiró girándolo y le besó profundamente.

El beso comenzó simple pero se fue tornando fogoso a medida que pasaba el tiempo… cuando el rubio notó que el moreno quiso adentrar su lengua en su boca se separó.

- _Gomen no.. no sé qué me ha pasado… llevo un día muy raro…-_ El Uchiha que tenía cara de impresión con ápice de felicidad la iba cambiano por una más triste…

- _Bueno… hasta mañana Naru-chan_- El rubio se alertó al oirlo y levantó la cabeza de golpe pero… el Uchiha ya se habí ido…

Abriendo la puerta de su casa – _Kakashi! Ya he llegado_!-

Éste se le abalanzó y le preguntó dónde había estado, qué había hecho, si lo hizo con condón…. Después intentó tocare el culo y se llevó una hostia de parte del rubio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En su casa Sasuke tocaba sin parar sus labios… esos labios que habían podido degustar del rubio… _- Naruto….-_

En la casa Uzumaki un rubio ya cenado y duchado estaba en su cama rozando también sus labios - _Sasuke… (por qué demonios lo he hecho dattebayo!) sabía tan bien… pero… no sé si debería… además, seguro que no le gusto…- _susurró _– él es tan famoso, tiene tanto dinero… su vida es perfecta… qué debo hacer Kami-sama?-_ Entre comidas de cabeza Naruto se durmió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno aquí el Cap.3 de mi Fanfic. No, todavía no pongo lemmon pero he dejado un poco a vuestra imaginación cómo fue la violación de Naruto… En sí me parece un poco soso pero para el próximo…. Día en el colegio… y aparecerá Sai! Ya sabréis lo que le hizo ése desgraciado. Y Sakura… es quien conoce bastante de la historia de Naruto pero… lo usará para su bien o para su mal? Y Orochimaru? Qué pasará?**

Juajauajuajuajuajua xDD

Espero vuestros reviews o no os pienso responder a nada de eso muajajajaja.

_Reviews_

**xxkagome-ayaxx**Jajaja, muchas gracias por tu 2º comentario. Me alegra que te guste el Fan-fic Lo de XY del cap anterior sí, son las siglas para describir cine erótico gay.. X es porno normal y XX suele contener muchas lesvis xDD

**KyleRu**Jajaja, que conste que gran parte de la idea me la dio tu Fan-Fic, muchas gracias

**Sango0223**Pues aquí estoy siguiendo con el fic jajaja, a ver si te gusta este capi .

**Kin'iro Kitsune**Lo de los emoticonos se sigue intentando… desespera mucho la verdad - pero es lo que hay U. Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic El lemmon… no será SasuNaru, pero en el próximo capi habrá algo de lemmon… descripción de lo que le ocurrió en el pasado a Naruto… y no fue ni con Itachi ni con Kisame JoJoJoJo k malo soy


	4. Un día de clase

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Kishimoto, la gloria de que los personajes estén tan buenos a él xDD**

**Advertencia: Esto es un Fanfic yaoi así que si no aceptas el yaoi no leas. Contenidos en lemmon juju.**

**Para el cap de hoy sólo os adelanto que saldrá Sai juju y conoceréis más del pasado de Naru-chan…. No me odieis U.U**

**Capítulo 4 – Un día de Clase.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_En su casa Sasuke tocaba sin parar sus labios… esos labios que habían podido degustar del rubio… - **Naruto…**.-_

_En la casa Uzumaki un rubio ya cenado y duchado estaba en su cama rozando también sus labios **- Sasuke… (por qué demonios lo he hecho dattebayo!) sabía tan bien… pero… no sé si debería… además, seguro que no le gusto…-** susurró **– él es tan famoso, tiene tanto dinero… su vida es perfecta… qué debo hacer Kami-sama?-** Entre comidas de cabeza Naruto se durmió  
_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana asomaba en Konoha tan resplandeciente como siempre. Naruto despertaba de un cálido sueño en el que él había hecho el amor con Sasuke (sí, os estoy tentando… a mí también me duele TTTT xDD).

Como cada mañana él se ponía en pie, se iba al baño, miraba su cara por el espejo, se la lavaba, después se miraba el culo y así durante unos 10 minutos estaba en el baño mirándo qué tal estaba para un nuevo día. Kakashi mientrastanto, en la puerta del baño y con la oreja pegada a la puerta, por si oia gemidos, comentaba en tono burlón

- **Naru-chan, si tienes que pajearte hazlo como un hombre delante de tu padre… te enseñaré unas cuantas técnic… ****PLAF!-** portazo en toda la cara y Kakashi en el suelo arrastrándose para ir al baño.

Naruto prepare el desayuno…. (a que no adivináis qué prepara…)… TORTITAS! Para Kakashi y ramen para él (Bueno… no os lo esperábais nih? (Inner: pero que baka estás hecho…) ¬¬ bueno… un poco U).

Ambos desayunaban y todo era como cualquier día (siento ser tan soso… luego explico por qué, gomen U). Kakashi dejó a Naruto en el colégio y él de fue a "escribir" un libro en el que trabajaba… (a dormir más bien… y prepararse para la tarde juju).

A la entrada Naruto pudo distinguir entre la multitud a su grupo, hoy estaban además Neji y Hinata pero el Uchiha parecía no haber llegado.

Al salir del coche Naruto fue directamente a encontrarse con sus amigos cuando de pronto un chico moreno de pelo corto y sonrisa falsa se plantó enfrente suyo.

**- Vaya Narutín… que crecidito estás… 3 años hace ya eh?-** Decía amistosamente recibiendo un gesto tanto de miedo como de asco por parte del rúbio. Neji advirtió el hecho y contemplaba lo que ocurría.

**- Sí… que rápido pasa el tiempo… etto tengo que irme… -** Naruto intentaba caminar para alejarse de él cuando Sai le agarra de la muñeca.

- **Naruto… así me saludas después de tanto tiempo? Si sé perfectamente que me has echado de menos y… -** acercó su cara al oido de Naruto y susurró con voz lasciva – **…lo que te hacía…-**

- **Déjame Sai!**- Gritó Naruto intentando zafarse del agarre atrayendo la mirada de tods ls presentes del lugar.

- **Tú, puto maricón, deja a Naruto**- dijo Neji cogiendo el cuello de Sai por la parte de atrás.

**- Vaya, Neji-san, cuánto tiempo… sólo estaba aquí recordando buenos tiempos con Naruto…-** Naruto agachaba la cabeza derrotado e impotente

**- Contigo no hay buenos momentos… esos sólo existen si no estás, baka. Déjale o tendré que llamar a Sarutobi… me han comentado que en tu internado te han dado mucho por atrás…-** Sai cambió completamente su cara, dejó esa mirada serena y sonrisa falsa cambiándolas por una expresión de espanto soltando a Naruto y diciendo pausadamente

- **Jeh… Naruto sabe que a mí no me van esas cosas… métete en tus asuntos, Neji-baka**- y con esto se marchó hacia el edificio.

**- Estás bien Naruto?-** preguntó preocupado al rubio mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba poco a poco a los 2 y el resto de los presentes volvían a la normalidad.

**- Ha-hai**! – dijo sonriendo falsamente – **arigato por ayudarme Neji** -

- **Para eso estamos los amigos Narutín… a saber para qué habrá vuelto ése maricón… no es que me caigan mal los maricones pero ése… se aprovecha de menores e intenta sodomizarlos… da asco…-**

- **Que problemático… suerte que estamos aquí Naruto… a saber si te habría violado jajaja- **dijo Shikamaru

- **Sí jajaja, sería gracioso jajaja ese jamás podría llegar a violar a Naruto… es evidente que va a por él… sólo ver cómo le mira…** - continuaba Kiba riéndose con el resto… Naruto por el contrario no reia… se sentía dolido… esta vez no le ha violado… esta vez…

**- Ñam y… ñam… por qué?...ñam… le mandaron al reformatorio? Ñam… –** preguntó Choji dando conversación, Naruto sólo pudo recordar…

**Flash Back (aviso, recuerdos muy dañinos… contenido de insultos elevado)**

- **Maldito hijo de puta!-** (creo que me he pasado jeje) – **tú vuelve a tocar a mi hijo y te arranco las pelotas jodido cabrón!**- gritaba un Kakashi furioso.

Estaban él, Sai, Naruto y 2 policías junto a Sarutobi, director del centro escolar hablando de lo ocurrido.

**- Cálmese Kakashi-san, no se exalte así**- intentaba relajarlo un policía.

**- Qué? Que me calme? Pero si estóy tranquilo!-** con la vena del cuello hinchada… daba la sensación de que su ojo izquierdo se tornó rojo.

- **Papá… no ha sido nada…**- intentaba articular Naruto entre llantos. Sai lo miraba con odio callado, sin decir nada.

**- Hijo… estoy muy tranquilo…- **decía repentinamente calmado **– simplemente quiero… -** tirándose sobre Sai y zarandeándolo – **cargarme a este puto cabrón mal parido de mierda! Me voy a hacer unas bolas chinas con tus pelotas! –** (estoy intentando censurarlo lo máximo que puedo… pero si no sería todo un piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii xD)

-** Kakashi-san…-** intentaban calmarle y agarrarle los 2 policías.

- **Sai, he recibido quejas de padres afirmando que sus hijos testifican que has osado tocarles en partes íntimas, pero nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo así… por ello, y el claustro de profesores a mi favor, serás enviado interno a un reformatorio con la esperanza de que hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad hayas aprendido algo. Naruto… lamento que te haya sucedido esto… mientras yo sea el director me encargaré de que estés bien…** - intervino el director del centro.

**Fin Flash Back**

- **Naruto!-** gritaba Ino sacando a éste de sus pensamientos- **No res…pondías Naruto-kun… estás… estás bien?-** prosiguió Hinata al ver reaccionar al rubio.

- **Hai Hinata-chan, sólo estaba… recordando…** - decía el rubio rascándose la nariz. Y sonriendo amargamente.

**- En…entiendo… va…vamos Naruto, van a em…pezar las clases** – decía Hinata sonrojada cuando Naruto le cogió la mano acentuando su rubor.

**- Ne… vamos que nos espera un buen día!-** con todas sus energías nuestro Naruto de siempre xDD

-** (Vaya baka…. Se encuentra con Sai y es un gran día… jeh)** – pensaba Kiba sospechando algo…

Todos se dirigían a la entrada cuando una voz aguda llamó la atención de Naruto.

- **Narurtoooooooooooooo!**- gritaba una pelirosa bastante atractiva corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo en el acto (Bueno… Sakura es buena chica…. aunque sea una zorra…).

- **Sakura-chan, cuanto tiempo!** -

**- Sí… desde el viernes en el club, por la tarde…. Ya que para la noche tenías que descansar… dos chicas me han pedido tu movil, se lo doy?-** sonreía picaronamente

**- Pues claro que no! Ya lo tiene demasada gente! A veces me acosan…** - Gotaza en la sien del rubio (el que no liga jajajaja).

- **Bien, alguna no… no…. no…. vedad….?** – Sakura quedó hipnotizada al ver a un moreno de ojos azabache y muy buen cuerpo acercarse a ellos… y más aún al ver que era..

**- Sasukeeeeeeeeee!** – gritaba descontrolada – **Sasuke Uchiha! Tío wenooo!-** los gritos de Sakura llamaron la atención de varias chicas que al advertir la presencia del jóven actor en poco tiempo formaron un círculo rodeando al moreno.

- **Sa…sakura… aeig!-** (no sé cómo expresar ése grito xDD imaginamos a Naruto con ojos como platos en blanco y boca abierta mirando a su lado donde unas marcas triangulares rojas marcan el contorno de dónde estaba Sakura xDD)

Susuke mientras tanto no podía hacer nada… intentaba saludar al rubio pero éste no lo veia entre la gran cantidad de fans… al menos ahora se entretendrían con otro…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la primera clase tocaba Educación física con Gai Maito, un loco del deporte, el ejercicio y la juventud (mira que los exprime bien a los pobres…).

En el vestuario todos los chicos se cambiaban la roja… (un día que toca educación física y todos con vaqueros xDD bueno así se "desnudan" xD).

Gaara (por fin sales tío, cuánto tiempo! xDD) no paraba de mirar a Naruto… se deleitó con cada uno de sus movimientos (Inner: ahora vais a saber lo que es sufrir jujuju).

Primero Naruto se quitaba la camisa negra dejando ver su cuerpo que aunque no era muy musculoso estaba bien proporcionado y era bello. Poco a poco desabrochaba el cinturón de sus jeans y los deslizaba poco a poco dejando ver su boxer Unno blanco marcando todo el contorno de su cuerpo (mejor para Gaara que le ve de lado O.O). se agachaba para coger los shorts de deporte (ya está en pompa… Dios! Un pañuelo algooooo!) y los iba subiendo por su tostada piel. Cogió una camisa blanca y se la puso para acabar el conjunto.

Tras tan maravillosa visión Gaara decidió no cambiarse por el momento… tenía un "gran" problema y no podía evitar que lo viese nadie… (la gente juzga mucho…. A mí nunca me ha pasado! ). Gaara no era el único que se maravilló con el espectáculo (espectáCulo mejor xD), un moreno no muy lejos de donde estaba Naruto se limpiaba los restos de hemorragia nasal… él estaba por detrás de Naruto por lo que vio sus nalgas bien marcadas al agacharse…

Una vez más relajado, el Uchiha, para hacer la broma, en boxers se pega por detrás a Naruto abrazándolo y riendo.

- **Vaya baka, no me has saludado en la entrada-** "inocentemente" (ejem… ¬¬) apretaba su zona sensible contra el trasero de Naruto que se ruborizaba por la situación… el rubio está vestido pero la ropa de deporte no es que abulte mucho… además de marcar el contacto es fácil de conseguir…

- **jejej Sasuke déjate de tonterías- reía ingenuamente la gracia del moreno- no te he saludado porque estabas muy ocupado con esas chicas…-**

- **Jajajaja si es por eso… me hago gay y listo** – ante el comentario muchos rieron en el vestuario, Sasuke tenía pinta de todo menos de homosexual, podía tener a cualquier chica… para muchos eso significa ser hetero.

Ante los juegos de Sasuke con Naruto Gaara comenzó a enfadarse, fruncía el ceño y no dejaba de mirarles. El enfado solucionó su problema así que decidió vestirse y pasar de lo que hiciesen… se ponía muy enfermo.

Después de conseguir su propósito, pegarse al rubio, el moreno se separó y fue a vestirse.

**- Naruto-** dijo el moreno haciendo que el rubio lo mirara en la situación en la que se encontraba, también agachado dejando al descubierto el contorno de su culo en los boxers negros, Naruto se sonrojó nuevamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la clase las chicas hacían una serie de actividades estilo aerobic mientras que los chicos para calentar hacían poco… 200 abdominales en 5 minutos para calentar (no me miréis así, es posible, yo lo hago y rápido en menos tiempo ¬¬U), unas 50 flexiones y 5 sprints SOLO para calentar.

Las chicas aprovechaban para mirar a los chicos… Educación Física junto la hora del patio eran los momentos del día donde las chicas se podían deleitar y los chicos igual… el uniforme de deporte de chicos es una camisa blanca y unos shorts de color claro (cada uno tiene el suyo). Las chicas van con un modelo top para hacer deporte… (sí, la parte de arriba para aguantar las tetas y la de abajo esos pantalones que más que pantalones parecen un cinturón xD) de un color azul marino. (Siento que mi descripciones sean tan pobres pero… es lo que hay xDD).

Una vez acabado el calentamiento bastantes chicos estaban chorreando de sudor así que las camisas se marcaban por la humedad.

- **Naruto tío wenooo! Quiero un hijo tuyooooo!** – gritaba Ino

- **(Pues no me haría mucha gracia que lo tuvieses ¬¬ suerte que fue con condón)**-

Para hacerse notar más el Uchiha decidió quitarse la camisa dejando al descubierto su bello cuerpo… musculoso pero no exagerado, una espalda ancha y firme en lo que cabe su figura. Unos abdominales bien marcados y unos brazos bastante fuertes.

Las chicas empezaron a babear y Naruto no pudo evitar mirar al Uchiha de reojo… quería ver su cuerpo… (y quién no… xD).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabada la clase fueron a vestuario a darse una ducha. Naruto estaba en su sección de la ducha enjabonándose con Axe cuando Sasuke se pone a su lado.

**- Me das un poco de gel? Se me olvidó traer el mío**- Intentaba contener su hemorragia y sonrojo como podía (em sí taichí taichíiii…. xDD)

- **Qué haces aquí!-** por enésima vez Naruto se ruborizó. – **es que estás loco?-**

**- No… sólo quiero un poco de gel… (Dios… que bueno está….)-** Naruto le acercó la botella sin poder evitar descender la mirada y encontrarse con…. ejem… la "cosita" (JA! de cosita nada xDD) del Uchiha.

**- A…aquí… ti…ti…tienes… (Dios… qué come este chabal?)-** Naruto intentaba apartar la mirada pero una fuerza se lo impedía (Jajajajaja en serio estoy escribiendo yo esto? Jajajaja cómo exagero lo del Uchiha xDD)

**- Veo que te gusta jajaja- risa de superioridad – si quieres me la puedes enjabonar… es demasiado larga para hacerlo yo solo** – guiñando un ojo

**- Pero te has vuelto baka!-** completamente rojo – **cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así!**- empujando al Uchiha para sacarlo…

- **Venga, yo te enjabono y tú me enjabonas… tenemos que ir rápido o llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase…-**

- **Kuso! Es cierto! Venga enjabóname la espalda pero rápido!-**

Ambos se enjabonaron y aclararon bajo el grifo… algo juntos para que el agua mojara a ambos. Tras salir del vestuario el Uchiha necesitó ir al baño a por papel, su nariz no aguantaba más xDD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó la clase de Inglés con la profesora Kurenai.

La clase fue relajadita, el Uchiha simplemente tiraba notitas al rubio que las contestaba…

La siguiente hora fue Matemáticas con Ebisu-sensei.

Y por fin… el recreo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en una mesa de madera todo el grupo, Uchiha incluido (cuando me refiera al grupo son: Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Neji y Kiba) y por supuesto Naruto.

Sasuke se presentó a Neji y a Hinata, al principio Neji se mostró algo cerrado pero acabaron cayéndose bien. Naruto recordó que iba a presentarle a Sakura aunque la la había visto a la entrada…

- **Ne, Sasuke, vamos que voy a presentarte a Sakura**- le cogió de la mano y tiró de él – **seguro que te va a caer….-** (jojojojojjo) desgraciadamente al tirar de la mano del Uchiha esta por misterios de la vida ha ido a parar justo en pleno paquete del rubio. – glup…-

**- (Dios… he de romper este silencio) bueno, vamos que m tiene intrigado saber quién es (uff espero que baste)**- Sasuke con el sudor cayéndole – **(que piense que ha sido sin querer…)-** (eso… misterios de la vida xDD)

- **Ah, sí! (que error… sólo ha sido un roce pero…. Podría pensar mal!..)-**

Cuando se acercaban a la pelirosa rechazando a 2 tipos que intentaban ligársela al ver el moreno la mata rosa de pelo comenzó a pensar en lo poco que le gusta ése color (lo siento chicas.. es un color que me puede… NO LO SOPORTOOO! xD).

- **Ne, Sakura-chan te presento a Sasuke Uchiha**- Sakura estaba en el paraíso

**- En-encantada, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy una gran admiradora tuya!**- se agarraba al brazo del Uchiha.

- **Encantado**- seco y cortante, deshaciéndose del agarre y cogiendo a Naruto por un hombro juntándolo a sí – **con él ya estoy servido…-** le soltó, se giró y se dispus a irse con el resto del grupo.

Naruto se quedó junto a Sakura intentando explicarle que Sasuke a veces es muy borde e insoportable pero que era buen tipo. A Sakura le molestaba que Naruto se llevara tan bien con el Uchiha pero era su amiga y se lo permitía. Pensar que Naruto estuvo enamorado de ella bastante tiempo y que posiblemente lo seguía le subía la moral… durante un tiempo ella también se sintió algo atraida…

Sasuke a lo lejos hizo señas a Naruto para que fuera con ellos pero Naruto respondió que se quedaría un rato hablando con Sakura.

**- Veo que ya no me quieren con ellos…-** Sakura se entristecía… tenía chicos cuantos quisiera pero… era infeliz… perdía amistades por liarse con novios de amigas y lo peor, restregarlo.

**- No es eso… es que últimamente te has vuelto muy… liberal y lo de Lee pues… no les ha hecho gracia…-** intentaba explicarle de forma relajada.

**- Veo que te has enterado…. Fue un error por mi parte…- **hizo una pausa**- he visto a Sai por aquí, sabes que ha vuelto?-**

**- Sí, lamentablemente me he encontrado con él en la entrada… y suerte que mi padre no le ha visto…-** intentaba quitarle importancia al hecho…

**- Lo que te hizo fue muy cruel… se merecería una buena paliza…-**

**Flash Back**

**- Déjame, Sai te digo que me sueltes-** el moreno agarraba del brazo a Naruto

**- Que te estés quieto jodido marica!-** golpeándolo en la cara dejándolo en el suelo.

Cogiendo unas cadenas ata a Naruto en la verja de alambre.

**- He visto las peli guarrona que has hecho… y quiero que me hagas un poco**- sonreía perversamente.

Naruto pretendía gritar pero Sai le tapó la boca con la mano mientras sacaba un poco de esparadrapo y se lo pegaba.

**- Por el momento no necesito tu boca-** le bajaba el pantalón y el boxer al rubio y empezó a mover con fiereza la masculinidad del rubio.

**- No es muy grande pero no está mal-** se tocaba la entrepierna sobre el pantalón.

Cuando Naruto estuvo erecto Sai lamió un poco su hombría para excitarse… cuando se cansó de la tontería se bajó los pantalones y los boxer, sacó una navaja y le quitó el esparadrapo al rubio.

**- Ahora chupa y como intentes gritar te la corto y después te apuñalaré de tal manera que no te reconocerá ni el maricón de tu padre-** decía mientras empujaba su longitud por la garganta del rubio.

Esa si, la actitud de Sai… le recordaba a lo que sufrió 2 años antes con Itachi… sólo pudo someterse.

Sai movía su pene con fuerza en la boca de Naruto, la metía tan profundamente que el rubio a ratos se ahogaba.

Cuando notó que se iba a correr la sacó de la boca del rubio y se corrió en su cara lamiendo él su propia sustancia.

Volvió a bajar a la entrepierna del rubio y comenzó a estimularla nuevamente y a chuparla con frenesí… Naruto no disfrutaba en absoluto de ello pero los movimientos de Sai lograron que se corriera en su boca, disfrutando el moreno del sabor del rubio.

Para acabar su faena se posó detrás del rubio masturbándose. Naruto lloraba y suplicaba que no lo hiciera cosa que excitó de sobremanera al moreno penetrando diréctamente al rubio sin dilatar ni lubricar ni nada, causando un gran grito que acalló en parte posando su mano en la boca del ojiazul con tanta fuerza que hasta lo ahogaba.

Penetraba la estrecha entrada sin miramientos, gozando del placer que le robaba al rubio.

Cuando se sintió listo derramó su ser dentro de Naruto con un fuerte gemido y un llanto desesperado del rubio.

Una vez salió del interior del ojiazul percibió que Sakura estaba ahí…

**- Qué coño has visto puta?-** preguntó Sai

**- Vete Sakura-chan… que no te haga daño…-** decía Naruto con sus pocas fuerzas

**- Yo… no he visto nada… (Inner: he visto de sobra… pobre Naruto)-**

**- Bien pues esfúmate mini-prostituta!-**

**Fin Flash Back**

**- Sí pero al final le delataste al director…-** Naruto le sonreía con cara angelical –** Domo arigato Sakura-chan-**

-**De nada Naruto-kun… or cierto… no estarás liado con el Uchiha?-** la cara de Sakura parecía de interés pero en sus adentron no queríia que eso llegara a pasar

**- Qué va! Sakura por favor, ya sabes que no soy gay!-**

**-Gomen Naruto-kun, pero es que ya sabes… con las cosas que te han ocurrido y con un padre… bueno… sorry U-** se disculpaba la pelirosa.

Cuando hubieron hablado un rato sobre sus cosas Naruto decidió volver con su grupo mientras Sakura dando una vuelta por el patio se encontró con un chaval mayor que ella, pelo moreno cortado a lo casco y cejas enormes. De mote l llamaban el Cejas Encrespadas… su nombre era Rock Lee.

-** Que nooo que no pienso salir contigo!- **Gritaba desesperada la pelirosa

**- No huyas del amor, Sakura-chan somos el uno para el otro, no sientes la fuerza de mi juventud?- **corriendo tras ella

Sasuke que lo veía desde la mesa no pudo evitar relacionar a Lee con Gai, no solo por el parecido físico, también por las chorradas que soltaban…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al acabar las clases que transcurrieron con normalidad nuestro ojiazul perseguía por los pasillos a un jóven de pelo oscuro y cicatriz en la cara.

**- Iruka-senseiii!-** corría Naruto llamando su atención

**- Naru-chan, tengo prisa! No me lo puedes decir en otro momento?-**

**- Es que tenía unas dudas sobre la lección 5…-**

**- Naruto… esa lección no la hemos dado todavía…-** silencio sepulcral y la típica bola de esparto ahí correteando xDD –** Neh, ya me lo comentas en otro momento he quedado con… con…-**

**-Iruka-sensei… se ha puesto rojo….- **salto y grito de Naruto (sí como antes con Sakura xDD)** - O.O ha quedado con mi padre?- **Iruka asentía por lo bajo

**- Pero no es para lo que piensas! Me ha dicho que quiere que evaluemos tu comportamiento y…-** Naruto le miraba incrédulo… no se creía nada… y menos conociendo a Kakashi. –**Por cierto, me ha comentado que te vayas a casa de alguien esta tarde…-**

**-Bueno, supongo que iré a estudiar a casa de Ino… (ya ya… Kakashi me las vas a pagar vicioso pervertido)-** Naruto hacía un ademán con la mano mientras se despedía de su maestro que retomaba su camino y de iba al coche de Kakashi que esperaba afuera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya fuera el grupo reunido decidió ir a casa de Ino para estudiar… Shikamaru hablaba perezosamente por el móvil, Ino hablaba con Neji y Hinata sobre lo buena pareja que hacían, Kiba intentaba quitarle a Choji las patatas que estaba comiendo y Sasuke posaba su mano en la cintura del rubio (que tierno… O.O) causando el rubor de éste último.

-** Que problemático… Ino Temari quiere venir a "es-tu-di-ar"…-** comentaba Shikamaru poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba de la palabra y tapando el micrófono del móvil.

**- Claro que puede venir, mis padres no están y la cama de invitados está libre… -** volviendo a su conversación con Hinata y Neji.

-** Vale, puedes venirte- **decía al móvil** – pero nada de que venga tu hermano… es muy problemático…-** colgó y caminó mirando las nubes.

**- Oye Naruto- **preguntaba Sasuke –** en casa de Ino vamos a estudiar o "estudiar"?-** por cuadraquintésimoenésima vez el rubio se ponía colorado (Dios, y yo me he inventado esa palabra? xDD)

**- A estudiar… la última vez que "estudié" ahí… acabé en la habitaci´n de invitados con Ino…-** Naruto, pese que no le agradaba hablar de sus intimidades, con Sasuke adquirió más confianza y con él sí lo hablaba… Sasuke por supuesto pudo notar la confianza que en él depositaba el rubio.

**- Pues a mí no me importaría "estudiar" ahí… debe ser un lugar cómodo…-** Se insinuaba el moreno pegándose más a Naruto

**- Sí bueno… pregúntale a Ino… tal vez te lleva a la cama de matrimonio de sus padres…-** Sasuke prefirió tomarlo como ironía pese que Naruto lo decía sinceramente…

**- (Vaya… ahora piensa que me quiero liar con Ino…)- **pensaba para sí el Uchiha –** Pero ya te he dicho que me iba a hacer gay jajaja-**

Naruto ante el comentario no pudo evitar reirse junto al Uchiha…

Entre juegos, bromas y demás iban acercándose a la casa Yamanaka donde Ino sería la anfitriona.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy lejos de ahí, un ser de pelo largo y negro, con expresión serpentil se encontraba desnudo tumbado en una butaca.

**- Kabuto… ven… necesito desahogarme…- **un peliplateado con gafas también desnudo se acercaba a él con unas fotos.

**-Orochimaru-sama, estas son las fotos del rubio… es muy bello y por lo que me comentó Kisame, es exquisito…- **decía mientras estimulaba a su amo.

**- Jajajaja, me gustará trabajar para esa película de Itachi… ése chico… es hermoso… pero… me tomaré la libertad de tomar también a Sasuke jajajajaja-**

**-Pero Orochimaru-sama! Sasuke es el hermano menor de Itachi, y él lo quiere para sí!-**

**- Lo sé, Kabuto, lo sé… pero siembre he querido degustar el cuerpo de un Uchiha…- **hizo presión acercando la cara del peliplateado a su masculinidad obligándolo a lamerla y tragársela –** Ahora céntrate en lo tuyo… jajajajaja-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Pe-pero Kakashi!- **gritaba un Iruka desnudo y rojo de arriba a abajo.

**- Venga… si sé que lo deseas…-** decía el peligrís masturbándose y acercándose a Iruka con expresión pervertida –** no es la primera vez Iru-chan… y mi hijo no nos va a poder pillar en casa de Ino… tendrá bastante tirándosela (que orgulloso estoy de mi hijo jojojo, aunque sería más feliz si fuese conmigo)- **la nariz de Kakashi sangraba.

Iruka a razones no podía doblegar a Kakashi así que cedió y se puso a cuatro patas.

- **Así me gusta Iru-chan! Que empiece la fiesta!-** penetrándolo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Bien chicos, en la cocina hay bebidas y comida. Arriba están los dormitorios y un baño, el otro está en ése pasillo. Hinata, Neji, vuestra habitación será la de matrimonio de mis padres- **señalando donde estaba – **Shikamaru, Temari-** dirigiéndose a una chica rubia, esbelta de muy buen cuerpo y personalidad arrogante – **la de invitados está ahí- **señalando la habitación –** Sasuke…-** acercándose a éste –** mi habitación es esta… te gustaría entrar a verla?-**

**- Claro… Naruto te vienes a verla?- **se giraba a Naruto insinuándole con la mirada que digera que sí…

**- Pe-pero yo ya la he visto…- **(baka…. ¬¬)

**- (usuratonkachi)- **pensaba el Uchiha mientras una gotaza caía por su nuca…

**- Ne Sasuke, entremos!- **decía la rubia arrastrándolo a las profundidades de su cuarto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo de mi FanFic. Vaya con Sai… 1 año más y se cree que puede violar a Naru-chan… ojalá se muera (Inner: es buen momento para decir que alguien morirá?) (calla baka! Que desvelas la trama!). Bueno, hasta ahora daba ideas de imágenes de Naruto desnudo y flashe de escenas eróticas dejando libre toda vuestra imaginación… hoy os he traido el lemmon… espero que os guste.**

**Espero haber conseguido dar más sentimiento a todo, los personajes las escenas… bueno, almenos lo intento U.**

**Emmm sí, pediros perdón por el retraso… he estado de fiesta y no me ha dado tiempo (pero vaya cojones que tengo xD).**

**Yyyyy agradeceros a tods vuestros comentarios. Espero recibir más para contibnuar este Fic . No os cortéis, críticas, ideas… todo es aceptable :P**

**Espero que disfrutéis de mi idea… aunque Naruto todavía no la disfruta mucho… bueno, ya le tocará (chorro de sangre) muahahahahaha (babas)… Dios silicona! Que pierdo por tos laos!**

**_Reviews_**

**Sango0223**: Me alegra que te guste Sí… Itachi y Kisame son unos depravados… pero Sai no se queda corto y Orochimaru… da miedo xDD

**KyleRu**: Me encanta saber que lees mi fic . Espero pronto actualizaciones en los tuyos :P Sakura de momento se comportará pero causará mucho mucho lío…

**xxkagome-ayaxx**: Jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario. A mí también me gustaría escribir cada día pero no se puede jajaja ya se intentará ;)

**kanari shinobu**: Arigato por tu comentario, me alegra saber que mi fic es leible jajajaja. Ya he arreglado lo de la descripción, gracias por el consejo ;)

**Fati-chan87**: Arigato por tu review . A tu suposición… sí, soy chico jajaja tengo 15 años bla bla bla… no me gusta el pimiento… xDD Espero haber conseguido mejorar el fic respecto sentimientos y emociones.. tampoco es que se pueda mucho con l capi de hoy jejeje, pero tomaré nota para los siguientes ;) Tu web, me ha gustado yo también tengo una pero todavía he de arreglar mi perfil… y mi web también es que está algo apagada jejeje

**Bien, con esto los reviews. Espero que sigáis comentando y leyéndome. Cual quier cosa ya sabéis dónde cogerme. Un último dato, si queréis mi msn, por seguridad en la web no está puesto, sólo una dirección de correo que es que es mi dirección de google. Ahí me podéis mandar vuestro msn y yo os agrego encantado ;)**

**Un saludo **


	5. La casa de Ino

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Kishimoto, la gloria de que los personajes estén tan buenos a él xDD**

**Advertencia: Esto es un Fanfic yaoi así que si no aceptas el yaoi no leas. Contenidos en lemmon juju.**

**Capítulo 5 –La casa de Ino.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_En el capítulo anterior…_**

– _**Sasuke…-** acercándose a éste –** mi habitación es esta… te gustaría entrar a verla?-**_

_**- Claro… Naruto te vienes a verla?- **se giraba a Naruto insinuándole con la mirada que digera que sí…_

_**- Pe-pero yo ya la he visto…- **(baka…. ¬¬)_

_**- (usuratonkachi)- **pensaba el Uchiha mientras una gotaza caía por su nuca…_

_**- Ne Sasuke, entremos!- **decía la rubia arrastrándolo a las profundidades de su cuarto._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se oían gritos de pasión mientras dos figuras esbeltas se compenetraban (Inner: pero sin com xDD).

- **Kakashi…. más fuerte por favor…. mmmm…. ah – **Iruka se encontraba tumbado boca arriba con sus piernas sobre los hombros de Kakashi para profundizar la penetración de éste…

- **Aquí sólo falta Naruto para completar el cuadro juju – **con cara de vicioso y dejando a cuadros al pobre Iruka que entre gemidos apenas podía fruncir el ceño ni griar enfadado (puto Kakashi… cómo jode jajaja)

**- Kaa…kaaashi…. de..pra…vaaado! –** intentaba articular el pobre sumiso del peligris.

**- Que voy despacio? Ahora verás –** guiñando un ojo e Iruka con una cara pálida… no le daría tiempo a reaccionar o a…

- **No.. hum… no, pa…para Kakashi o me… me voy… a…. – **no pudo acabar la frase que ya se corrió sobre su vientre mientras Kakashi seguía penetrando con fuerza mientras inclinándose lamía el jugo derramado en el vientre de su amante.

Al poco rato Kakashi explotó en el interior de Iruka quedándo abrazado a él. Aunque bromeara mucho Kakashi era una persona muy sensible y en momentos como estos demostraba toda su ternura, acariciando la piel d Iruka, besándole el cuello y plasmando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Al salir de la cavidad del moreno todavía salían restos de su pasión de su entrada (Joer Kakashi, vaya corrida no? xD)

- **Kakashi… yo… no sé cóomo decirlo pero… etto… yo… -** Iruka estaba rojo como un tomate

-** Yo también te quiero Iru-chan… tú y Naruto sois las persoas más importantes para mí… - ** El peligris hablaba con una seriedad que jamás hubiera imaginado el anonadado y expectante Iruka sintiéndose feliz de tener a alguien tan maravilloso.

-** Yo…- **Iruka fue a hblar pero Kakashi le interrumpió

-** Tan importantes que quiero el trío cuanto antes – **dijo el peligris sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

Iruka cambió su expresión por una malhumorada y empezó a perseguir a Kakashi por la habitación desnudo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Te gusta mi habitación Sasuke-kun? – **preguntaba una Ino completamente emocionada

**- … tsk… - **Sasuke ni se inmutó… no quería estar aquí… preferiría estar con el rubio (y quién no xD)

**- Ne… **- Con voz seductora y provocativa mientras acariciaba la oreja del moreno – **Por esta cama han pasado algunos tíos… te gustaría pasar a ti también? – **intentó sobarle el cuello siendo detenida al instante por el moreno.

- **Naruto también? – **Cortante y como si Ino no hiciese nada para seducirlo. (amos k el tío aguanta como una piedra k le tok una tía, pero un roce del rubio y se derrite? Juas xD)

**- No… serías el primer actor en pasar por esta cama Sasu-chan- **al oir eso Sasuke frunció el ceño.

El moreno se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de la Yamanaka insinuante, esta ante la reacción del moreno empezó a cerrar los ojos e inclinarse para recibir su ansiado beso…

- **Soy gay-** seco, en plena cara de la rubia y dejándola a cuadros (Ole tus huevos Sasu-chan! X fin me caes bien xDD)

**- Ga-ga-ga….gay!- **Ino estaba al borde de ladepresión, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

**- Bueno… no exactamente… pero no me interesas… así que piensa que soy gay y listo… y una cosa más… no me vuelvas a llamar Sasu-chan… lo odio –** Ino quedó pálida… completamente helada intentando asimilar la información recibida… en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras "soy gay" una y otra vez. Sasuke salió de la habitación.

En el salón estaban Naruto y Kiba mirando Yu-Gi-Oh! La película (ayer la vi en el plus y ya que es otra serie de gran popularidad además de pertenecer a TVTokio, canal emisor de Naruto…) comiendo unas palomitas.

**- Woooooo! Cómo mola ése dragón! Es tan bonito…. –** Naruto miraba apasionado al Dragón blanco de ojos azules llamando la atención de los otros dos presentes.

Sasuke al mirar al dragón y contemplar sus orbes azules no tardó en asemejarlas con las del rubio.

- **Sí… es… precioso… -** Sasuke seguía ensimismado pero ahora mirando a Naruto. Éste seguía pendiente a la película.

En vista que ahí de pie no lograría llamar la atención de su rubio decidió sentarse apartando un poco a Kiba colocándose entre estos dos y posando un brazo sobre Naruto.

Éste procuró no demostrarlo pero al sentir ése contacto no pudo evitar ruborizarse y susurrar el nombre de Sasuke.

La película acabó. Estaban todos en el salón. Ino como siempre pero un tanto pensativa cada vez que miraba al moreno, Shikamaru sentado en el sofá adormilado y Temari en el respaldo (el posa brazos más bien) sentada acariciando la cara de éste, Chouji con un fuet en la mano comiendo (antes estaba atracando la cocina xDD), Hinata y Neji acariciándose y besándose en otro sofá, Kiba comiendo las pocas palomitas que quedaban con cuidado de que Chouji no le pillara y por último, Sasuke con su brazo sobre Naruto quien daba un trago a una cocacola.

Sasuke rompió el hielo – **Bueno… soy novato en esto pero para mí como que es aburrido… por qué no hacemos algo?- **en su repaso visual de la situación posó su vista sobre la rubia que seguía mirándole pensativa… de repente recobrando la normalidad esta saltó

**- Ya sé qué podemos hacer… podemos jugar al cuarto oscuro! Ya no hay tanta luz y con poner las cortinas en alguna habitación será el ambente perfecto para jugar!- **Ino animaba a los demás a jugar. Parecían interesados pero sobretodo ella, tenía ciertos planes para ése juego.

A cierto moreno el imaginarse en un cuarto a oscuras junto al rubio le causó una hemorragia nasal que intentaba disimular pero tubo que salir corriendo al baño, había sido una hemorragia que lo flipas (de dónde habré sacado eso? xD).

Naruto miró la reacción del moreno, que le pareció bastante extraña. En esos momentos le vino a la cabeza lo ocurrido horas antes en los vestuarios… concretamente en la ducha…

**Flash Back**

**  
**- **Kuso! Es cierto! Venga enjabóname la espalda pero rápido!- **Dijo el rubio sonrojado.

Dicho esto el moreno comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del rubio de forma sensual incitando al otro a hacer lo mismo. Estaban uno frente a otro enjabonándose "inocentemente".

Naruto, por su parte no pudo evitar fijarse en el miembro del Uchiha y después en el suyo… en sus adentros se avergonzaba por tenerla más pequeña que él. Al sentir como Naruto le miraba la entrepierna Sasuke ya no podía contenerse y comenzó a tener una notable erección que asustó al rubio.

**- Pe-pero qué hacer dattebayo!-** gritó el ribuo aún más rojo y asustado

**- Es por tu culpa usuratokachi! Tenemos prisa! Si enjabonaras más rápido y no te entretuvieras en compararla con la mía… - **reaccionó el moreno volviend a enjabonar al rubio pero esta vez pasando sus manos por las ingles de éste provocando su erección.

El moreno se quedó maravillado, Naruto parecía molesto por no tener un miembro tan vigoroso como el suyo, pero el de Naruto tení unas proporciones ideales. Sasuke ahora fue quién miró el miembro de Naruto, tan sorprendido como sonrojado, diciendo – **dobe… tampoco la tienes tan pequeña…- **Naruto se puso más rojo todavía ante el comentario (a este paso reventará por exceso de sangre… y digo yo, está empalmado y rojo? De dónde saca tanta sangre? xD)

Siguiendo con su tarea Sasuke se colocó detrás de Naruto (uuuuuu que sigue empalmado…) y empezó a enjabonarle la esparda tocando levemente el culito del rubio. Éste se sentía entre incómodo y tranquilo… sabía que Sasuke no le haría nada malo, por eso consentía tanto roce ( sí sí ja! Tú fíate… xDD).

Por un momento el Uchiha posó uno de sus dedos enjabonados en la entrada del rubio acto que puso al Uzumaki rígido. Al notar la tensión el Uchiha presionó un poco con el dedo haciendo minicírculos pero sin llegar a introducirlo… de su nariz emanaba sangre a chorros.

Acabado su pequeño deleite abrazó por la espalda al trigueño y enjabonó desde atrás su pecho… Naruto gemía levemente tanto por las caricias que le ofrecía el moreno como por el miembro peligrosamente erecto y contra su culo (digamos que está dura pero aún así hacia arriba se dobla… amos que está encajada hacia arriba entre las nalgas).

El moreno cesó –** Naruto… te toca enjabonarme la espalda… rápido que no hay tiempo (suerte que entre el jabón y el agua la sangre se va rápido) –** poniéndose delnte del pequeño rubio.

-Este empezó a enjabonar la amplia espalda fijando sus ojos en el perfecto culo del Uchiha pensando cómo sería tocarlo… en un acto de malicia lo agarró con fuerza haciendo que el Uchiha diera un pequeño saltito y gimiera por lo bajo.

En vista de la reacción positiva Naruto trató de imitar al moreno abrazándolo por la espalda (todo igual savo que Sasuke es más alto…) y enjabonando su pecho con ambas manos. El moreno se sentía plenamente feliz, dibujando una sonrisa en su cara y desangrándose por la nariz.

Se pusieron bajo el agua fría y se enjuagaron (el agua fría sirvió para rebajar… el "caldeado ambiente"). Entre juegos se vistieron y fueron a las clases.

**Fin Flash Back**

Al recordarlo Naruto se puso a reir por lo bajo bien rojo. En lo que Naruto recordaba el Uchiha volvió del baño.

**- Bien pues… Shikamaru, habéis dejado la habitación decente?- **preguntó burlona la rubia Yamanaka.

**- Sí… qué problemático… -** Dicho esto fueron todos a la habitación de invitados para que comenzase el juego.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Kankuro, dónde está Temari? –** preguntaba un chico pelirrojo a su hermano mayor que se encontraba montando marionetas.

**- Ni idea… seguro que está con su amante…- **la cara de Gaara se tornó agresiva -** eh eh…. O no… jejeje.. seguro que está de compras con sus amigas o algo jejeje – **intentó arreglarlo... sabía cómo se ponía Gaara cuando estaba furioso.

**- Bah, me da igual.. –** (mentira….) – **me voy a mi habitación a estudiar-** y subió por unas escaleras hacia su cuarto.****

Una vez ahí sacó una cinta en VHS de título "El pequeño kitsune" y la puso en el vídeo.

Era una película porno en la que un niño rubio de 12 años con rasgos zorrunos se encontraba con uno pelirrojo y empezaban a… ejem…. A fornicar vamos xD También habían escenas adheridas… el pequeño rubio chupándosela a un tipo mayor que no se veia bien y con otros chicos y yna chica, todos con túnicas negras y encapuchados para que no se les reconociese… quitando al de la mamada y a otro que lo violaba el resto simplemente le tocaban… en total eran 9 encapuchados.

**- ojalá pudiera repetirlo…** - susurró el pelirrojo por lo bajo –** te hicieron cosas indecentes, te hicieron daño y sólo por ambición… a mí me obligaron como a ti… pero… me enamoré al ver tus hermosos ojitos azules… disfruté haciéndote mío… incluso en esa escena que por un momento me tomaste… - **Gaara recordaba ése momento… a Naruto le dio un arrebate mientras él lo penetraba y sacándolo de sí, lo giró y con lágrimas empezó a tomarlo como suyo - ** no es que me agradase ser uke pero… estaban rodando cuando lo hiciste y les gustó… -**

Así y durante un rato fue recordando mientras miraba la película y empezaba a empalmarse (ding dong! La naturaleza llama a tu puertaaa! xDD)

Bajándose los pantalones y los boxers empezó a masturbarse frente la tele pensando en una sola cosa… la entrada de Naruto mientras repetía sin cesar, entre gemidos , el nombre del rubio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Kakashi…. Crees que… deberíamos decírselo a Naruto? –** Iruka ya vestido le preguntaba a Kakashi.

**- Ne? Y que se me ponga celoso? Mi niño del alma? Podrecido… con lo mucho que quiere a su papi-kashi… - **sonriendo bobamente e Iruka con cara de empanado y una gotaza en la sien

**-… es que…- ** fue cortado.

**- Tranquilo Iru-chan… Naruto ya lo sabe, no es tonto… - **hablaba en tono serio

- **Kakashi… -** murmuró Iruka contemplando ése asombroso Kakashi y pensando en lo agudo que era Naruto..****

- **… y porque se lo restriego cada mañana jajajaja!- **reía como un loco -** - "me he tirado a tu profe, me he tirado a tu profe y ahora voy a por tii!" jajajaja – **reía sin parar. Iruka alzó el puño y le dio un buen capón cayendo éste al suelo bien redondo (amos que cayó K.O.).

-** ai shiteru kashi-chan… -** murmuró sonriente (pues para lo mucho que lo quieres le pegas de lo lindo ¬¬U)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Bien, empezaré a parar yo. – **comentaba Ino recibiendo atención de todos menos de Shikamaru que iba a lo suyo – **Las reglas son: Cuando apague la luz contaré hasta diez y tendréis que estar esparcidos por la habitación, escondidos…; teniendo en cuenta que podéis moveros. Cuando se pilla a alguien tienes que tocar e identificarle, se enciende la luz y si es correcto para el pillado, si no, entonces vuelve a parar el que paraba. Aviso, y para hacer más interesante el juego… - **conociendo como conocían a Ino se esperaban algo no muy bueno… -** Cada vez que pare alguien debe quitarse una prenda. Yo por ser la primera me quito lo que yo elija. Con el resto son los demás por mayoría quienes decidirán, ok? – **Ino tenía una cara de felicidad enorme y los demás con una gotaza enorme en la nuca… esta chica era una depravada sexual xD

Al empezar el juego se podían oir los murmuros y risas (no hay imagen porque está oscuro xDD) de quienes jugaban. Al poco se podían oir gritos como "quién me ha tocado el culo!" o "de quién es esto?" y cosas así. Sasuke procuró tener cerca de Naruto para besuquearle el cuello mientras éste preguntaba su era Hinata. Al no obtener respuesta dedució que sería Ino que quería divertirse.

El juego duró unas horas. Era el turno de Naruto que acbaba de ser pillado por Kiba.

Prácticamente todos estaban en ropa interior (babas).

**- Bien, me toca a mí dattebayo!** – todos le miraban con una cara… cada vez que le tocaba era como la primera… **- 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Cuidado que voy dattebayo!-**

Naruto podía oir pisadas y demás a su alrededor. Intentaba pillar pero sólo tocaba y rozaba… una teta por aquí, un culo por alle… eh! Que es esto?... Naruto le tocó el paquete a alguien!

Al notarlo se asustó pero la curiosidad y el que nadie supiera quién había sido… decidió tocar… por el tacto se estaba poniendo dura y pudo oir la voz de Kiba diciendo que quien fuese que parara o se lo/la follaba ahí mismo. Con esto paró en seco.

Pudo notar como alguien se le abrazaba de frente y empezaba a besuquearle el cuello, tocarle… pudo notar un suave beso en sus labios y como una lengua entraba en su cabidad bucal… él conocía esa lengua y paró el beso de golpe. Pudo oir la voz de Ino diciendo – **Sasuke… no me creo que seas gay, por favor… dame una oportunidad…-** Naruto se fue apartando…

Iba a oscuras y de espaldas… oía como ya había gente liándose… la había desde el principio del juego… En uno de sus pasos hacia atrás chocó contra la cama y cayó sobre ella. Al poner la mano a su lado encontró una pierna y la fue recorriendo hacia arriba… cuando llegó por la cintura la quitó rápidamente… notó los "michelines" de alguien… eso sonrojó al rubio de vergüenza, aunque nadie le viese.

De pronto pudo sentir una mano recorrerle, pensó que volvería a ser Ino confundiéndole con el Uchiha. La mano recorrió su pecho, abdomen…. Y llegó a su entrepierna. Naruto gimió bajo para que no se notara su placer. Otra mano le tocaba la cara, con las yemas de los dedos recorría su mejilla finalmente siendo lamida por una lengua que recorría su cara hasta los labios. Primero lamió el superior acabando en el inferior y depositando en ellos un casto beso que fue cobrando fuerza. Mientras las lenguas jugaban y memorizaban cada milímetro de la boca del otro, la mano que antes tocaba su cara se posó en su espalda, masajeándola y estimulándola con leves roces dactilares.

Naruto se estaba poniendo muy cachondo, quería gemir pero el beso acallaba todo intento de hacerlo. Por curiosidad, el rubio deslizó una mano a la cara de quien le besaba tan apasionadamente mientras que la otra se aferraba a su espalda y la recorrió hasta intentar diredirse hacia el pecho, cuando el beso paró y a su vez todo contacto. Esa persona se separó.

Al momento oyó crujir los muelles del colchón cerca suyo así que se abalanzó sobre alguien. un chico (por la falta de pechos…). Naruto estaba bastante erecto y sonrojado por el sofoco que tenía, estaba realmente caliente. Fue subiendo por el cuerpo y antes de darse cuenta fue besado por una boca que no hacía mucho acababa de explorar… Naruto pensó que la persona que le puso tan caliente era un chico.

Para devolver el favor, mientras se besaban y tocaban, el Uzumaqui deslizó sus manos hacia lo que palpó como el boxer.. fue buscando hasta encontrar su miembro… pero no uno cualquiera, éste era grande. Naruto lo fue tocando y notando como se erguía mientras una mano del chico también le tocó el miembro a Naruto.

-** Usuratonkachi… ah…-** murmuraba casi inaudiblemente el chico tumbado en la cama mientras tocaba a Naruto y éste a él y recobrando su fogoso beso.

Cuando el chico bajó el boxer de Naruto y empezó a masturbarle éste se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y decidió parar, o eso hubiera querido… no podía evitarlo… empezó a lamer el cuello, pecho, abdomen… lamía todo el cuerpo del chico extasiándose mientras era masturbado.

Con un movimiento Naruto quedó bajo el chico que empezó a devolverle esos recorridos de saliba por su cuerpo. Naruto sentía que estallaría, y esa mano, masturbándole… él no quería correrse, sería muy vergonzoso para ambos que encontraran restos de lo ocurrido así que con un gran esfuerzo (y tan grande) apartó la mano de su miembro y paró de sobar con la suya el miembro del otro.

El chico pareció comprender lo que ocurría, pero aún así empezó a besarle el cuello dejando en el rubio un pequeño pero bien marcado chupetón.

Naruto tomó ahora el control y empezó a besar el cuello del chico ahora bajo él.

**- Neh, Naruto, tardas mucho así que voy a prender la luz – **se escuchó la voz de Ino, que al no poder saciarse empezó a aburrirse, dejando helado al Uzumaki – **dónde está el interruptor… ah! Aquí está- **prendió la luz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Qué debo hacer Kami-sama?**- una chica de pelo rosa meditaba en su cama –** Ains… a Naruto no le gustan esas cosas… cómo le permite al Uchiha que lo agrre así? Y por qué esa hermosura de Sasu-chan se agarró así a Naruto?**

Sakura le daba vueltas a lo pasado en el patio del colegio. A ella le gusta Sasuke, siempre ha sido su ídolo y tiene varias fotos de él en su cuarto (de películas y eso). También recordaba como Naruto durante tiempo estuvo enamorado de ella y cómo ella le rechazaba… pero… Naruto junto al Uchiha? el Uchiha agarrado a Naruto?

Celos… sabía que eran celos… pero no entendía por qué… vale, desearía haber sido Naruto y que Sasuke Uchiha la agarrara… pero… que agarrara a Naruto… y encima que Naruto se dejara! Se dejaría Naruto coger así por ella?

- **Oh kami-sama, esto es muy confuso!- **seguía retorciéndose en la cama pensando qué era lo que sentía y por qué…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Naruto… Naru-to!- **Ino estaba entre asustada y contenta… lo que veía le daba asco pero a la vez… le provocaba… - ** Qué haces encima de Sasu-chan! Y en boxers!- **Ino tenía los ojos como platos.****

- Que no me llames Sasu-chan!- Sasuke se incorporaba en l cama para gritarle.

Los demás contemplaban el espectáculo, en una esquina Neji abrazando a Hinata mirando hacia la cama. Al lado de Sasuke Chouji sacándose un moco (xDD), en frente de la cama Kiba sentado en un tamburete y en el suelo Shikamaru dormido y Temari encima como una loba.

Naruto encima de Sasuke estaba rojísimo de la vergüenza – **Etto… no… no es lo que… parece… etto… yo me he…. caido y…. – **de golpe fue cortado.

**- …Ha caido sobre mí… nada del otro mundo - ** Sasuke continuó, algo sonrojado pero lo disimulaba.

- **Y por qué estáis los dos bien empalmados? – **preguntó Chouji llamando la atención de todos.

**- Porque… - **Sasuke pensaba rápido qué contestar a eso… sudaba de los nervios – **porque me estaba haciendo una paja y se cayó encima de mí…- **dijo convincentemente

**- Y por qué él también lo está?- **preguntó Kiba con malicia (pero que tocapelotas )

**- Etto… porque Ino antes me estubo sobando y tocando pensando que yo era Sasuke… -** el argumento sonó creíble, pero Ino ni se inmutó, estaba ahora pendiente de mirar el hasta del Uchiha…

-** Y no sería que Ino quiere volver a hacerlo contigo? – **soltó bruscamente el Uchiha.

Ino, al moverse Sasuke para preguntarle a Naruto salió de sus fantasías cabalgando sobre el Uchiha y se situó en el lugar…

**- Bu, bueno, sigaos con el juego… pero Naruto, ve al baño, no sea que le saques un ojo a alguien… -** Naruto se puso totalmente colorado e intentando disimular su erección en el boxer con las manos (como si pudiera) salió del cuarto diciendo **– un momento, voy al…. baño… -**

Mientras salía tapándose la entrepierna ninguno de los presentes (excepto Shicamaru que estaba roncando.. ) pudieron evitar mirar el perfecto culo que se le marcaba a Naruto en sus boxers, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Kiba y Sasuke se sonrojaron levemente.

El Uchuha también se levantó y fue también al baño… Ino le indicó que fuera al de abajo… pero ése no era el plan de Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró al rubio masturbándose para bajar lo que tenía alzado (xD), Sasuke se le quedó mirando mientras el Uzumaki se ponía rojo a más no poder.

De la vergüenza se tapó la cabeza girándose a otro lado, mostrándole el culo al Uchiha lo que provocó más a éste (exacto! Más hemorragia nasal xD), la nariz de Sasuke chorreaba sangre.

**- Abajo hay otro baño, yo estoy intentando solucionar mi "problema"…. –** Naruto quería que el Uchiha se fuera, le daba vergüenza esa situación.

Girado oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y su respiración se fue agitando. Ntó como una mano lo masturbaba por detrás mientras otra mano apartaba las del rubio de su cara.

Naruto podía sentir como esta mañana, el miembro del Uchiha pegado a su trasero, esta vez todavía dentro del boxer y no iba hacia arriba, se le clavaba un poco.

**- Éste "problema" es por mi culpa… así que yo me encargaré –** dijo con voz sensual echando su aliento en su cuello y oreja -** … pero mi "problema" es por tu culpa… tendrás que solucionarlo…-** Naruto no podía creer lo que oía.

Sasuke siguió masturbando a Naruto y besándole el cuello. Naruto pasaba una mano por el cabello del Uchiha y la otra por detrás masturbándole. (que potita imagen o)

Naruto se giró y quedó frente al Uchiha, dejando de masturbarse.

**- Sasuke… yo…. no soy gay- **Esas palabras hicieron daño al pobre Uchiha, pero él sabía cómo solucionarlo

**- Yo tampoco… - **Eso dejó a Naruto atónito, sobretodo cuando el Uchiha siguió masturbándole y empezó a besarle nuevamente el cuello deslizándose hasta la boca.

-**… (así que… es por diversión…)- **pensó Naruto cuando empezó a masturbar también al Uchiha.

Estuvieron un rato hasta que ambos se corrieron en la mano del otro.

Una vez finalizado se lavaron las manos, aunque el Uchiha, sin que lo viera el Uzumaki, se lamió un poco la suya (vaya pedazo de pervertido xDD) antes de lavársela. Fueron hacia la habitación y se reunieron con el resto.

Ino estaba algo sofocada, se sentía excitada… pensaba que era por el miembro del Uchiha pero cuando miraba a Kiba y se lo imaginaba con Chouji el calor le subía (vale, me he pasado… vaya viciosa he creado). En ése momento entraron Sasuke y Naruto.

**- Ne, seguimos con el juego?- ** preguntó Ino a ambos, el Uchiha asintió pero Naruto respondió

**- No… he de irme a casa… Kakashi ya habrá acabado lo que tenía que hacer…- **todos se quedaron de piedra, sobretodo Sasuke. Naruto estaba… apagado, sin ánimo…

**- Naruto cascársela tan fuerte no es bueno – **soltó Kiba para animar un poco al pobre rubio sin éxito. En ése momento se fijó en algo… **- Ne Naruto, y ése moratón? – **todos prestaron atención al cuelo del Uzumaki que se estaba vistiendo a desilusión de las chicas y del Uchiha.

**- Eh? Ah!... habrá sido Ino… - **dijo casi sin ánimo

**- Ne, Sasuke, y tú? De dónde ha salido el tuyo?**- Naruto paró de cordarse el zapato por unos instantes, se palideció

**- Esto, nah, habrá sido alguna de mis muchas novias…** contestó con arrogancia devolviendo la tranquilidad al rubio y dándole que pensar a Ino que no perdía detalle.

**- Bueno chicos… me marcho… hasta mañana –** y haciendo un ademán con su mano, algo desanimado, se despidió de sus amigos tristes por su partida. Naruto siempre era el alma de la fiesta.

En la habitación todos se vestían y se preparaban para irse. Shikamaru se despertó y Chouji le ponía al corriente. La fiesta acabó en el momento en que Naruto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, el Uchiha pudo apreciar cuan importante era el rubio para sus amigos y así, creyó, para todos los que merodeaban. Naruto era muy qerido y lamentablemente, codiciado.

**- Sasuke… tengo que hablar contigo en privado –** Sasuke al principió se negó – **es sobre Naruto…-** pero no le iba a decir que no a una chica tan linda como Ino… (¬¬U)

**- Mira, Naruto no sabe que lo sé pero.. Sakura me contó que Naruto ha tenido problemas con hombres…- **a Sasuke se le iluminó la cara, Naruto había estado con hombres? En sí no le agradaba saber que otros antes que él lo habían disfrutado, pero una puerta se abría para él y eso era bueno… -** el caso es… Naruto ha tenido una vida bastante difícil… ha sufrido mucho y aún así siempre lo ves sonreir …–** recordaban instantáneamente al rubio salir de casa de Ino con cara triste pero semi-sonriente… -**… el caso es que… Naruto… no es gay…-** Las puertas que veía abiertas el Uchiha se cerraron de golpe.

**- Y por qué me cuentas esto? –** ocultando sus emociones preguntó con sequedad

**- Es evidente que te gusta… Naruto gusta a muchas personas… ya te darás cuenta…- **Ya se había dado cuenta… - **pero… no puedes hacer nada, a él no le gustan los chicos… sigue… enamorado de Sakura… -** esa información apuñaló el corazón del Uchiha. Sentía la necesidad de asesinar a la Haruno.

Pero recordó la pasión con la que Naruto le besaba… y el día anterior en el parque… no podía creerse que no le amara, no le cabía en la cabeza.

**- Arigato… pero con quien he de hablar es con Naruto…-  
**  
Todos fueron saliendo de casa de Ino, menos Hinata y Neji que se quedaron para ayudarle a limpiar.

Sasuke sólo pensaba en hablar con Naruto… quería saber qué había hecho para que se entristeciera tanto… tal vez… Naruto no le amara, tal vez a Naruto no le gustasen los chicos y por eso se siente ahora así… quién sabe…. Mañana hablaría con él y le diría lo que siente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto en su casa no le dirigió palabra alguna a Kakashi, éste se preocupaba ya que al entrar se le tiró encima y empezó a sobarlo y Naruto no dijo ni hizo nada…. La última vez que vio a Naruto así fue cuando Sai… pero esta vez andaba bien… no parecía que le hubieran forzado… tal vez tendría que darle una charla a su hijo…

**_Continuará…_**

No me matéis uU xDDD He ampliado un poco los sucesos en las duchas, que aunque veo que os gustaron no os dejé… satisfechos :P

Qué os ha parecido lo del cuarto oscuro? No es 100 real pero está basado en hechos verídicos juju (inner: compórtate depravado) gomen U

Por fin sale el título de la película porno de Naruto: "El pequeño kitsune" (lo sé, nombre cutre xD)

Bueno, a ver si me ponéis más reviews que estoy pobre TTTT

**_Reviews_**

**KyleRu**Gracias una vez más por tu review me anima mucho contar con apollo TT (Inner: que tonto… llora por nada snif) y tú qué? también lloras! (Inner: mentira, snif, es que me ha entrado algo en el ojo) ¬¬  
Bueno, a lo de akura… todavía no le voy a dar mucho papel de mala ;)

**kennich:** Me alegra que te gustase el fic . A lo de la vida de Naruto… Naruto ha sufrido mucho y esto va a hacer un poco de meya entre él y Sasuke… ya lo iréis viendo. Tal vez me haya pasado con el pobre…. (Inner: tal vez no, te has pasado vicioso pederático anormal ¬¬) bueno vale… jo ¬¬

**xxkagome-ayaxx** Jajajaja me alegra mucho leer eso . Espeero leer qué opinas sobre éste capi :P Espero que la ampliación de la ducha sea de tu agrado, cof cof gracias por el review 

**Deidara yeah**Bueno pues ve leyendo y ya dirás qué te parece el fic gracias por el review

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que me motivan a seguir Espero que más gente lea el fic y se vicie a él (igual k yo me vicio a otros xDD) Y podéis pasaros para ver mi perfil si queréis xDD  
**


End file.
